You can never go back
by charlotte90
Summary: Set after season two. It's been four months since Team Arrow defeated Slade and both Oliver and Felicity have tried to go back to their old life and haven't meet each other since that day on the beach. But can they really go back to the way they were and leave the time they spent together in the past? COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

Felicity Smoak is drunk, really, really drunk, blissfully drunk.

It has been four months since they took down Slade, since the plan, since the fake confession, since she was oh so stupid to believe him.

Oliver is currently trying to get QC back, spending most of his days with gorgeous Laurel helping her out with detective Lance and his nights..well she doesn't really know and frankly she doesn't want to know..probably with Laurel too, because handsome heroes match with perfect women while babbling it girls match with...terrible dates.

Like Jake, who is the current source of her drinking, because seriously how is she suppose to get through dinner with this guy totally sober?

He is complaining about low hygiene in restaurants..is it suppose to be a topic of conversation at a date?At dinner?She snorts and than smiles, after he gives her a confused glance.

Not that she is doing a better first impression probably, being at her fifth glass of wine.

He has dull eyes, she notices, blue, but not really, too light, not like his.

She smiles and she realizes she is staring right into some guy perfect blue eyes, familiar blue eyes, now that she thinks about it..her smiles falters _oh god _ she cringes inwardly.

* * *

><p>Oliver looks up and finds a familiar blonde looking at him, she has her hair down and no glasses but it's definitely Felicity and she is smiling contentedly at him.<p>

He smiles back and she frowns, then she blinks twice, looking taken aback. _Weird_.

Then he feels a tug at his sleeve and looks back at his date.

* * *

><p>He is with a woman, Felicity notes.<p>

She is not Laurel, but still classy and beautiful from what she can see. Long brown hair twisted in an elegant nod and shiny diamond earrings. She keeps scanning her body noticing her designed black gown and matching heels.

Where does he even find them?Does he have a book full of beautiful women numbers?She would love one with handsome men's numbers, so she wouldn't be stuck there, with Jake.

She switches her gaze back to her date, who is chewing his stake with his mouth slightly open. _Juck, gross_.

She looks over at the bottle, well a sixth glass can't hurt, right?

* * *

><p>Jake is making a joke, a rather terrible one, but Felicity is laughing, and now that she looks better she thinks that his eyes aren't that bad after all..wine really makes wonders.<p>

He pays the check and smiles down at her, while she leans on the table, a bit unsteady on her feet and she smiles back and winks. Grinning he reaches for her and takes her hand tugging her towards him and she falls in his arms giggling, while he snatches a arm around her waist, holding her.

"Hey" , she hears someone speaking behind her and Jake frowns, looking annoyed at said someone, from above her shoulder. "I'm Oliver Queen, Felicity's friend-"

"boss, ex-boss I mean" she interrupts spinning around facing him, "and yeah friend, not ex, friend I mean, because you know why wouldn't we be friends.." she trails off, looking embarrassed.

He smiles kindly at her, his blue eyes shiny, so she can't help it and she smiles shyly at him. She is happy to see him, regardless of her past crush, _or present, _her brain suggests, she considers him a friend and she cares about him, she has always had.

"Come on Felicity, I'm taking you home" he says, completely ignoring Jake, who doesn't seem pleased by the turn of events.

"Excuse me, but I am" he replies, moving so he can stand beside Felicity.

Oliver keeps smiling but Felicity can see the difference _uh oh, _she thinks, _trouble ahead.__"_Yeah? I don't think so" he states calmly. Than he glances back at her "Felicity you are drunk, come on".

She sees a movement from the corner of her eye and she notices Jake, grabbing Oliver's arm. O_h oh big mistake. _Oliver, his smile never faltering, takes a hold on the other man arm and squeezes, hard. She clearly sees Jake gulping and taking his arm back. _Message taken, oh yes, _she muses.

Oliver puts his harm around Felicity and tugs gently "come on" he says, "people are staring". They reach the exit quietly, then Felicity suddenly stops and takes a step so she can put some distance between them.

"Hey!Why did you do that?!" She frowns, looking up at him.

He sighs, looking straight into her eyes "because you are drunk" he says seriously.

He makes her feel like a little child being scold and she is suddenly really annoyed. "So? Can't I have a drunken hookup? You of all people are the one to judge!"

"I'm not!" He replies, looking annoyed too, "I just want you to be safe. And that guy?What do you see in him?"

She stares at him, honestly at a loss of word. _Since when does Oliver Queen has anything to say about her life?_ "The wine liked him." She answers.

He smiles slightly, shaking slowly his head, than glances over at her. Felicity is looking at him with a cute frown while she wrinkles her nose. He wants to look apologetic, but he fails and his smile widens.

"Hey mister!what are you smiling at?and stop spinning!" She says pointing a finger at him.

"Felicity I'm not spinning"

"Oh", she takes a deep breath and closes her eyes. "It's not that I am an alcoholic you know, it was just a terrible, terrible date. And my apartment is really messy so it's actually better that he didn't come over, because you know I didn't even change my sheets, not that I wouldn't do that if I had someone over because I'm a clean person but I didn't think and usually guys don't bother, not that I am an expert, probably you are because you are a guy, you definitely are and..yeah I'm gonna stop talking."

She opens her eyes a bit flustered and takes a tentative glance at him. He has a weird expression on his face, she notices, and she can't quite place it, so she frowns slightly.

Oliver sighs and put his blank face back on. "Come on, lets go." He gently takes her hand and pulls.

Her little soft hand is totally engulfed in his big one and it feels good, but after a moment of silence she realizes something, "Hey wait!"

He looks back, a bit confused "You left your date at the restaurant." She says with a small voice.

He chuckles "she wasn't my date."

"What?Why not?I mean, who was she?"

"She is part of the board at QC and I was trying to get her on my good side."

"I bet" she mumbles, frowning and he smiles widely at that.

"Thinking that low of me hu?"

"Nooope" she replies, popping the p and glancing at him again.

* * *

><p>They reach the car in comfortable silence and he opens the passenger door for her, before sliding in his seat and joining the other cars in the night traffic.<p>

He asks for directions to her house and she realizes he has never been there and for some weird, silly reason, she is nervous again. And still drunk. So she starts babbling, again. "It's been a while, yeah so what have you been up to?How's Laurel?And detective Lance?I hope he is all right, he is such a great guy and you know arrow friendly and all, and such a great dad for Laurel and Sarah.. and how is Sarah?Have you heard from her?Because-"

"Hey" he reaches for her hand and squeezes it, effectively shutting her up.

"Sorry"

"They are good. Detective Lance is doing great with rehab and will be out of the hospital soon and Laurel is ok, she is still working at the DA office but it's been pretty quiet lately."

"Do you miss it?" She suddenly asks. She doesn't need to specify. _The mission, being the Arrow, Team Arrow._

"Some things I miss" he answers, smiling slightly.

Felicity sighs, she has missed Team Arrow, their mission, Digg and well, Oliver. Of course she has missed him, she knows she has and she feels foolish for that, so she takes her hand back and casts her glance at her lap, quiet again.

They sit in silence both lost in their thoughts until they reach Felicity's townhouse. As soon as he pulls over she gets out and stumbles out of the car a little unsteady. Oliver rushes at her side and holds her elbow, guiding her to the door.

"So thanks for the ride and bye, until next random meeting" she says, trying to look casual and steady on her two feet. "So yeah, bye."

Than she opens the door and gets inside, closing it behind her without looking back. She lets out a deep breath she didn't know she was holding and gets to the medicine cabinet, looking for an aspirin, so maybe her head wasn't going to kill her the next day.

Than she trudges to the bathroom to get rid of her contacts, not bothering with make up or getting undress and falls into the bed. Her head is spinning and her last conscious thought is about Oliver. Of all the people she could run into while drunk and attempting to take home some random guy it just had to be him. And he always has to been so damn nice with his perfect smile and everything.._ugh she hates him._

Oliver stares at the close door in front of him. It felt good to see her, really, really good. After four months back to his official Oliver Queen life he knows something is missing and deep down he know it has to do with his other life, his secret life. The one that at some point began to feel more and more real. And that life was made of his two partners as well.

Dig, his brother in arms, the first person he brought into his secret. And Felicity, his it girl. She was unexpected. He never thought someone like her would fit in that kind of life. Kind, sweet Felicity. Naive, but strong and with a big heart. Just the idea that they aren't a part of his normal life makes something aches, deep in his chest. He lets out a breath and turns to go back in the car.

While he drives back home he tries to think about tomorrow. Plans for QC and a trip to the hospital, but a part of his mind keeps drifting to his blonde partner, to her smile and her shiny blue eyes. He blames it to her perfume which still lingers in his car. Sweet, delicate and unique, just like she is, he thinks smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thanks everyone for supporting the story. This is my first fanfiction but I needed to do something to cope with the hiatus so here I am**.** I know you guys can understand me! :)**

* * *

><p>A beam of light makes its way through the slightly open bedroom curtains, persistent and annoying, at least in the opinion of a certain blonde it girl.<p>

Felicity groans loudly pulling the sheets over her face, not feeling like waking up. _Ever._

But now that she is awake she notices how uncomfortable she is. She is still wearing yesterday clothes and her eyes feels sticky, she realizes she must have forgotten to scrub her make up _uh great, genius move_ she sighs and gets up, slowly making her way towards the bathroom. At least her head isn't so bad.

She gets into the shower and begins to feel a little better, so she starts humming a tune, swinging a bit and smiling to herself. While she makes her way out of the bathroom she remembers last night ..the date, Oliver.

_Jeez_, she winces, bringing up a hand to pinch the bridge of her nose. Why does she always have to embarrass herself in front of him?Well, she thinks with a shrug of her shoulders, probably she isn't going to see him for another four months, so no worries there.

* * *

><p>Oliver sips his coffee quietly making his way to the hospital. It is his new routine.<p>

Now that Laurel knows his secret she is different towards him, finally she is able to see all of him and she seems pretty pleased about that.

In all those months he never thought about coming clean with her and he still isn't sure why. Since he came back from the island he has been feeling guilty towards her, for the cheating, for what happened with Sara. She didn't deserve any of it and the last thing she needed was to be part of a dangerous mission.

But things has changed in the last year, he has changed. He became more than the killer he was, he tried to do real good for the people in the city and it felt good, like a fresh start , a new chance. And sharing it with his team felt even better.

But he never thought about sharing it with her. Sometimes he thought she would still see him as a criminal, but most of the times the idea of Laurel in his new life just didn't fit. She fits in Ollie's life.

The problem is that he apparently doesn't know her as well as he thinks because since the night she found out his secret she has been all about the Arrow, the mission, being the Arrow and how they can fight together. _And probably be together _was the unsaid.

But the more she talks about it the less he knows how he feels. It is vaguely familiar though. It is the same feeling which he remembers leading him to leave with Sara on the Gambit when Laurel wanted to move in together.

All he ever wanted to do was protect the people of his city, honor the ones he lost and that means being the Arrow, so it should be a simple decision, shouldn't it? Instead a part of himself, a honest, selfish part of himself just wants to be Oliver. Not Ollie, not Oliver Queen, just Oliver. Get the chance to start over, get his family company back, maybe reconnect with Thea when the time was right and just..be.

It isn't Laurel fault, but maybe this time it isn't his fault either.

* * *

><p>He spots her in front of the main entrance and smiles. "Hi"<p>

"Hi, Ollie." She is dressed formally with a cream suit, she was probably going to swing by the office later, he notes.

* * *

><p>Felicity decides that the best treat for her that day is a juicy burger and lots of fries so now she is sitting on the couch, enjoying her junk food pretty pleased with herself. Big Belly Burger always works as a charm on hangovers.<p>

It' s Saturday so she doesn't have much to do, no, scratch that, she has nothing to do.

She turns on the television, looking for something appealing, but there is nothing on so she settles on the news. They are talking about the situation in the city, the newfound safety in the Glades and the contribution of the police in keeping the people of the city safe. They cut to a police officer's interview and it makes her think about detective Lance.

Oliver told her he is still at Starling General. Maybe she could go and check on him. They aren't friends or anything but still; he risked a lot to help them to save the city, he is a good person, a great dad.

She wishes she had a dad like him. Her father walked away from her and her mom when she was a child and it hurt a lot, it still does today, but she is happy about herself now, about her life, so she doesn't mind thinking about him, once in a while.

She had never heard from him in almost twenty years, probably he made a new family for himself somewhere and forgot about them, while detective Lance would do anything for his daughters.

She smiles at the thought. Yes, she was going to visit him.

* * *

><p>She gets up from the couch and goes into the bedroom to change. She chooses a pair of skinny dark jeans and a bright pink sleeveless top, which always puts her in a good mood. Than she puts on a pair of sneakers.<p>

She keeps her beloved glasses but she lets her hair down, a bit wavy and wild and she doesn't bother with make up.

* * *

><p>She walks quietly inside the hospital and asks a middle-age nurse where she can find detective Lance. She smiles kindly and leads her to a room in the west wing.<p>

As she peeks inside the room she sees he has visitors: Laurel and Oliver. _Oh. _Her smiles falters a little, but she recovers quickly.

"Hello!Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt, I can come back."

"Miss Smoak!What brings you here?" Detective Lance is a bit surprised but it doesn't seem in an unpleasant way.

"I-I thought to swing by and see how you were since I had to come to ehm to-to get my flu shot!" she stammers.

She feels awkward now, he isn't her dad, he isn't her friend and she just walked in on him and his time with his daughter and future son in law, _good job, _she smiles tensely.

"Oh, it's nice of you. Please, please come in!" He says.

"Yeah, it's nice." Echoes Laurel, a bit unconvinced.

Oliver just smiles at her and gets up so she she can sit in his chair.

* * *

><p>He leans on the wall watching the scene in front of him. Felicity has been talking incessantly for at least twenty minutes about everything. From hospital care to spending the summer in the city, ending somehow listing her dream holiday destinations. She is waving her fingers around her face as she speaks, in a typical Felicity's Smoak babble.<p>

He is so engrossed in looking at her, at her bright painted nails and her wide smile that he is a bit startled when she gets up saying her goodbyes. "Now I really have to go. It was good to see you, to see you all, together, and happy, you know, not fighting and all" she laughs nervously.

"Yeah, I think I'm losing my touch" replies Lance, but Oliver can see his genuine amused expression. "I hope to see you soon miss Smoak"

"Yeah, you too". "Goodbye Laurel" she says smiling kindly, than she turns to look at Oliver, her blue, clean eyes boring into his "bye."

"I' ll walk you out." Oliver hears himself saying, than he smiles slightly following her out of the room.

He takes his time looking down at her. She is dressed casually and that's new to him. He is used to her formal wardrobe, courtesy to her promotion to his executive assistant, but she can sell this look too, he notices.

"It was nice of you to come and visit." He interrupts the silence between them.

"He is a nice man" she says without hesitation, " he helped us a lot."

Oliver nods, than quickly adds, before he can second guess his idea "So I was thinking, it's been four months, I know nothing mayor had happened but I think we could do some patrolling, check the situation. I don't have much to do anyway."

She looks up at him and she has an unreadable expression on her face. "I don't think we should." she says quietly, "like you said everything is quiet, I'm busy with work and Digg now has Lyla and he just started a new job."

She sees his face falling a bit and for a moment she is tempted to take it back and indulge him, but instead she decides to hold her ground and stick to her choice.

She needs a normal life but she is sure that if she allows him back in she will never get it. "You should ask Laurel" she adds.

He looks at her confused, his brows frowned.

"Well, she works for the DA so she must know some big baddies who need a bit of arrowing." She jokes, than she adds softly "I'm sure she would like to help."

"She does." He provides, his eyes still boring in hers. "I just wasn't sure I wanted this."

"Being the Arrow or involving Laurel?" She looks at him knowingly and it's like she can see right through him. He wonders how she does that.

"I don't know" he honestly answers.

"Well I'd say one thing you got sorted out, you should work on the other." She smiles, tilting her head to the side, like she did when they first met, he remembers.

His lips lift up in respond. "Bye Felicity."

"Bye".

* * *

><p>"So dad, do you often get visits from young ladies I don't know about?" Laurel says with a hint of irony, smiling at her dad.<p>

"She is a good girl, honey." He answers, looking at her, "she must have sacrificed a lot to help the Arrow. And it was nice of her to visit."

"Yeah you are right, I just think it's weird that she came since she has no real connection with us."

She sees her father taking a deep breath, so she quickly adds "But it was nice of her and I am always happy when you get visitors, I know how tired you are of being here."

Laurel bids her dad goodbye and makes her way out of the hospital, hoping to catch up with Oliver.

She spots him just outside the main entrance and calls for him. He turns and gives her a tight smile. "So was she here on Arrow business?" She asks, eager.

Oliver looks at her and sighs, "no", he answers, "she wanted to check on your dad".

"Oh", she says, disappointed.

"Why is this so important to you Laurel?" He asks and she looks taken aback, like that was the last thing she expected to hear from him.

"I thought.." she started, than she pauses. "I want to talk about it, but maybe this isn't the best time. Why don't you come over for dinner? So we can talk."

He looks at her a bit uncertain "Laurel I"

"Ollie please" she interrupts him, "I really think we need to talk". She is watching him with a resolute look mixed with something he isn't able to read, so he gives up and agrees

"I' ll meet you tonight."

"Ok good." She smiles brightly, before stopping a cab and leaving for the office.

* * *

><p>Oliver watches her going deep in thoughts, he has no idea what she may want to tell him or ask him and he is pretty sure he won't have any answer for her.<p>

He replays Felicity's words insides his head "_Well I'd say one thing you got sorted out, you should work on the other." _If he has to be honest with himself he has to admit he doesn't want Laurel involved in the Arrow business, although the reason..could he tell her he doesn't want her in danger? Would she accept that and let it go? Probably not. What could he tell her than? That he doesn't have an answer for turning her down? That his instinct suggests him that if he could work out an honest answer she would hate it?

* * *

><p>Felicity quickly dials a number on her cellphone and as soon as a familiar deep voice answers she feels her chest a little warmer.<p>

"Hey"

"Hi Digg!" She exclaims, "It's been a while."

"You can say that." He tells her, his tone calm, but rich with fondness. "So, how have you been?" He adds.

"Good, nothing major. You?" She asks,

"Still nothing major." She laughs at that.

"Getting close uh?"

"More than halfway through."

Right, she thinks, Lyla must be around six months pregnant now. "I met Oliver and I realize I wanted to hear from you, so here I am!" She explains.

"So does normal life agree with you?" He asks.

"It does, kind of, I don't know Digg" she honestly answers, "I didn't remember my life being like that, but I' m adjusting."

"What about Oliver?"

"Oh" she says, a bit surprised by the change of topic, "I' m sure he is fine." She hesitates a little, than adds "He was with Laurel, they..they seemed good. I'm happy for him. I really am. He kind of had a hard year you know. He deserves a little happiness."

"He is not the only one." She hears Digg's answer and she isn't sure what exactly he is referring to, or what he is implying, but decides to let it go.

* * *

><p>Oliver reaches slowly for his phone in his pocket and searches for a number, than starts a call.<p>

"Hey."

"Hey Digg, just checking in, it's been a while."

"Yes, man. You can say that." His tone is clearly amused but Oliver can't truly understand why. "I'm kind of flattered you kids miss me so much, but I wasn't hoping for two phone calls in a day."

_Oh that's it_. Felicity must have called him, he realize. "She said you seemed good." Digg adds.

"I am."

"So I guess things with Laurel are working out uh?" Now Oliver wonders what his blonde friend told him and why they both seem so determined to push him towards his ex girlfriend. He isn't sure of the reason, but it stings a little. "We are friends Digg," he tries to keep the annoyance from his tone "she is a friend and we are good."

"It seems to me that we could never agree on your idea of friendship, especially when it comes to the women in your life." Oliver lets out a sigh. Only his friend could patronize him even over the phone. And from the tone of his voice he could say he wasn't speaking just about Laurel. _Felicity_. Of course she was what his friend had in mind. Digg loves her, he has been the protective surrogate older brother since day one.

He knows his partner didn't quite approve of whatever has been going on between the two of them for the last two years, but whatever there was in the past now is clearly over. She isn't in his life now and if today proved anything she clearly doesn't have any intention to be in his future.

She wants to leave everything concerning the Arrow behind, _wants to leave him behind,_ a little voice inside him suggests.

He wants to talk to Digg about getting back into the Arrow business but he doesn't know how, and Felicity was right, he is busy with his new family, new job and doesn't need anything more on his plate right now. So he keeps his thoughts to himself and just says "it was good to hear from you Digg, call if you need anything."

"Same here man".


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I realized I still have a tiny bit of anger towards our mister Queen so I may make him suffer a bit, but don't worry, because if he is unhappy our baby Felicity is unhappy too, so it won't last too long. And no worries about Laurel or our beloved team Arrow being apart for too long ;)**

* * *

><p>Oliver arrives at Laurel's door at eight o' clock sharp. He is nervous and taps his foot on the floor impatiently while he waits for her to answer the door.<p>

She finally opens and flashes him a confident smiles. She is dressed in a black fitted dress and her lips are painted in a deep shade of red.

"I feel I little under dressed" he says cautiously. He is wearing a pair of dark jeans a light blue shirt.

"You could always sell any look" she says smugly, lifting an eyebrow at him and he feels a little pang in his chest. He can guess Laurel's intentions pretty clearly now and he isn't sure how to react.

He has never been good at complicated conversation, in his past he mastered avoidance and especially with Laurel he had always left his actions speak for themself and most of the times in the worst way.

He follows her inside and takes the glass of wine she is offering him. "I didn't cook don't worry" she jokes, "I ordered pizza, it should be here soon." He clenches his jaw and offers her a tight smile.

"So, you wanted to talk" he breaths out.

"I was hoping it could wait after dinner" she says after a while, looking straight into his eyes, "but sure, let's talk."

She takes a deep breath and her confident look is back again.

"Finally there aren't any secrets between us, you have no idea I much I waited for this. I know you needed to reconnect with Sara after what you had been through together and I accept that now." She pauses, "but she left and it's been four months. I think we waited enough."

"Laurel" he tries to interrupt her but he is at a loss of words, so she keeps going.

"Now we can have what we both have always wanted. We can be together and I can help you. After what you did, you saved the city and the people support you, you are not the vigilante anymore and I am here to help you. You will catch criminals and I will prosecute them. Together we will make the city a better place and we will be together, as Oliver and Laurel, as it was always supposed to be."

"Laurel I-I don't think this is a good idea. For starters what I do, I did, it is outside the law, the legal system, nothing can change that, no matter what. You can't be linked with the Arrow and still be ADA. And us..is it really what you want? I-"

" What do you mean?" she sharply intervenes, "of course it is!we love each other!"

He looks at her puzzled, "Laurel" he tries again,

"oh my god!" She says with a strangled laugh "there is someone else. Of course there is someone else, there is always with you! How could you do that? Be close to me, my dad and screwing some woman?"

"It's not like that Laurel!" He finally finds his voice again.

"Oh really?" She says in a bitter tone

"I'm not with anyone. I will always care for you Laurel but if there is one thing I know now is that I' m not the person for you and you, you aren't the one for me."

Her eyes starts to water. He hates making her cry. "Why would you say that?" She asks in a shaky voice,

"we," he takes a deep breath, "we seem to ruin everything Laurel. Sara, your family, Tommy."

Her eyes goes wide at his last word, her breath hitching. "It was my fault, I know." He quickly adds, "but the last thing we did before Tommy died was betraying him. We both knew he loved you and I know you loved him, and what we did..I made you into the person who betrayed the man you loved and you made me the one who betrayed my best friend. And there is no fixing that. I am no expert in relationships but this is not what it should be. We manage to bring out the worst in each other and I don't want to be that person anymore, I don't want you to be that person either. I'm sorry Laurel."

"Get out."

"Laurel."

"I said get out!" She raises her voice."I don't want to see you again."

She adds in a cold tone "You know my dad once said that the man under the hood, his identity, doesn't matter. Now I agree with him. I hope you go back to be the Arrow, it's the only decent thing you ever did in your life. For now on I won't care about Oliver Queen anymore, goodbye."

Her words are bitter and hurt him but he doesn't argue. She wasn't being fair but she has every right to be angry and they are both desperate for a closure, so he is willing to give it her own way. Maybe he isn't that selfish after all.

* * *

><p>As he makes his way back home he replays Laurel's words inside his head. She thought there is someone else but the only woman is his life since Sara left is Felicity and they, they aren't like that.<p>

His treacherous mind chooses that moment to bring back memories of a night of four months ago, in his family home.

"_I love you, do you understand?"_ He stops dead in his tracks. He remembers how it felt when he told her he loved her. His hearth racing fast as he looked in her deep blue eyes and the need to reach for her, but it can't be.

He can't feel for her that way. It must had been the adrenaline which made his hearth beat fast, he was about to offer her as a bait, he could have lose her that night.

He finds her attractive, he can admit that much and she is maybe the closest person he has, _had_. But that is all, it has to be all.

* * *

><p>Lyla, her hand softly pressed on her swollen belly, is watching carefully her ex husband who is cooking dinner.<p>

He notices her look and turns, smiling at her. "You are awfully quiet tonight. Thinking about ditching me again?" He jokes.

She smiles lightly at him shaking her head slowly, "it was a long time ago, I 'd like to think I am a little too mature to run away in the middle of the night now."

"Good to know." "John." She pauses. Here it is, the concerned look again.

"Hey, you know you can tell me anything."

"That's the problem. I mean, you know there are things I won't ever be able to tell you right? Things.."

"ARGUS related." John concludes for her.

"I know most of what you did was classified, I don't need to know about that." He adds.

"Even if it involves people you know?"

"What do you mean?" She is silent again. "Lyla I know Oliver Queen used to work for ARGUS, but he can take care of his own business, I 'm fine without knowing."

She looks at him and he just knows something is not right. "You are not talking about him, aren't you?"

"John I-I can't, I' m sorry I brought it up."

"Who is it about? Someone we met in the army?"

"John, please." She pleads.

He looks at her and slowly says "If someone I know is in trouble I need to know. That's not the kind of secret you can keep to yourself."

"Nobody you know is in danger, John. I swear."

"Ok, than."

Later that night when she is asleep he sends the same message to two of his contacts. "I need your help. Meet me at Big Belly Burgers at eight tomorrow night."

* * *

><p>It's Monday morning, but not any Monday morning. This is an important day for Queen Consolidated: the board is ready to vote for the new CEO who has been chosen between the main share holders. Rumors say he is an ambitious man who made his way from his small company up to the top of the big corporate world thanks to some innovative projects in the advanced high-tech area.<p>

Felicity was pretty excited when she heard the news. Maybe that could bring a new development in the it-department and get her back where she belongs.

Being an executive assistant sucks. It wasn't her favorite job even when Oliver was CEO and now that she has been fetching coffee for the temporary CEO for the last four months she hated it. So hopefully the new boss would be smart enough to see her qualities and hire himself a proper secretary.

* * *

><p>The new CEO has just finished his meeting with the heads of QC departments and Felicity is waiting in front of her desk, fidgeting nervously with the hem of her dress.<p>

A young, handsome man makes his way towards her, his hand outstretched. "Miss Smoak?" She nods, shaking his hand. "My name is Ray Palmer, I' m looking forward to working with you." He lets go of her hand and enters his office. "Please don't pass me any calls for today."

"Mister Palmer, sir, I-I think there has been a misunderstanding. I have been working as an executive assistant temporarily. I, I' m interested in going back to my old job in the it-department." She stammers.

"I' m sorry but there are no openings there." He answers, "If you aren't interested in working as my EA I expect a three weeks notice." He adds dismissing her.

She stares at him for a long moment than answers "no sir, I' m sorry." She slowly makes her way back to her desk. Here you go, good job crushing her dreams in less than thirty second. _The jerk!_ She frowns at him through the glass wall.

At least she has dinner with Digg to look forward. Even if it doesn't seem like it's going to be a simple meal between friends. "I need your help" his text said. She hopes it's nothing serious.

* * *

><p>She is late and she hurries down the steps of her townhouse frowning and mumbling under her breath. She reaches Big Belly Burgers in record time and she spots Digg through the door already inside, talking to someone in front of him she can't see.<p>

She makes her way inside and she recognizes her former boss in the mystery guy. She stares at his sandy short hair and moves her eyes down, appreciating the way his broad shoulders are highlighted by his simple grey t shirt.

As he can sense her eyes on him he turns around and spots her bringing her out of her reverie _damn him and his ninja skills_ she mused, giving him a half smile and making her way towards them.

"Hey guys!"

"Hi Felicity"

"Hi."

"We were starting to think you were going to stand us up."

"Sorry," she says, sliding in the boot next to Digg. "I was held up at work."

"No worries, I ordered your usual."

"Thanks Digg," she beams at him.

* * *

><p>"The new CEO is a total jerk! I mean he definitely has the dark and handsome vibe going on and all but he is so full of himself and this girl doesn't fall for looks!" She jokes pointing a finger at Digg, who is looking at her amused.<p>

"Oh really?" He mocks her,

"yep!" She grins.

"He doesn't want to give me my old job back, so I' m stuck as his EA. A job, as someone," she says turning to look at Oliver, "may remember, I never asked for."

"I' m sorry Felicity" he says quietly, his eyes soft and she adds quickly

"no!No need to apologize, don't you dare raise your guilty complex on my account. I did it for the mission. We all had to have secret identities remember?" She says smiling and he nods, relaxing in his seat.

She tears her eyes away from his as the waitress approaches them with their burgers. "Mmmmh smells good!" She says clapping her hands happily.

They finish their dinner making small talks but at the end Oliver decides to address the elephant in the room.

"So Digg, what is it that you need help for?"

He looks at them seriously and slowly says "I' m not quite sure yet. I had an interesting talk with Lyla last night and lets just say I' m not thrilled with what she left unsaid."

"It is about ARGUS than." Oliver guesses.

"Yes, she said something about someone I know being connected with ARGUS and she was clearly worried about it."

"Couldn' t she be referring to Oliver?" Felicity asks.

"Well," she says looking at him, "we know you mingled with ARGUS back in the days even if you never told us."

"No it's not." Digg answers, "she was speaking about someone else but she didn't say who. I think she could be talking about someone we met in the army, because I can't imagine anyone else I know being involved in that kind of business. I want to find out, though. If something happens I could avoid I' m not sure I would take it that well."

"Of course Digg." Oliver says without hesitation, "we will help you."

He looks over to Felicity who nods, "we will find out! I will look into your old army buddies and I' ll find if they have any connection with ARGUS."

"Pay attention." Oliver says seriously, his eyes still glued on his blonde friend. "Amanda Waller is not someone you want to challenge."

"I know how to cover my tracks."

"Thank you, both of you."

"We got your back John."

"I really appreciate that."

"We can work at the new lair." Oliver adds, "It needs some fixing but it is safe."

"I-I collect what I could savage from the old lair." Felicity says shyly, "the monitors were burned but I could fix the rest and I recovered most of the data.."

"I had no idea you did that." Oliver says slowly.

She meets his eyes, "well yes, I thought we could still need them..and you know they are my babies after all, I couldn't leave them there" she gives him a tentative smile.

He holds her gaze until Digg gets up, "it' s time for me to leave. I want to be home if Lyla needs me."

"Of course Digg."

"I' ll meet you soon."

"Bye."

"Goodbye."

* * *

><p>Oliver and Felicity make their way out of the diner too. "I didn't mean to judge you early on." He says, not looking at her. "I just had the feeling when we met the other day that you were done with what we used to do, so I was surprised." He softly finishes.<p>

"I" she takes a breath, "it's hard to explain.. I think I wanted to give real life a chance, because while you and Digg both have your life, somewhere in the last year the mission became all my world."

She smiles "I didn't realize it at first because I' m not really a social person, that much I think you gathered," she glances at him,

"but I figured that someday what we do will come to an end and I-I want to have something on my own, you know, job, people, be happy." She concludes nervously.

"It doesn't matter what happen with the mission, you will always have me and Digg, I thought you knew." He tells her slowly.

"That's nice to say, but Oliver," she says, trying to keep her voice steady, "you know that's not entirely truth. The mission brought us together, but think about us outside it. Digg is an ex military who works as a bodyguard and will soon be a dad. I am a socially awkward it girl and you, well you are Oliver Queen." She gives an awkward laugh.

"What is it supposed to mean?" His tone is measured, guarded, but she can sense something is off.

"It means," she answers carefully "what chance do we have in real life?"

"I can't believe you said that."

"What?" Her voice is small, her tone surprised.

"So you think since I am Oliver Queen you wouldn't want anything to do with me in normal life?"

"No!" She raises her voice, "no, you know it's not what I meant."

"Than what did you mean?"

"I- I.. " she is suddenly overwhelmed and she can't explain what she meant.

"I think I better get going." He says to break the silence "I' ll see you tomorrow after work at the lair." He doesn't turn to look at her and gets in the car.

She watches him go with a lump in her throat and her eyes burning. She swallows and forbid herself to cry, but the tears escape anyway.

She balls her hands into fists and breaths slowly trying to ease the heaviness in her chest. Why did he react like that? She was just trying to protect herself, he must know that.

It was painfully obvious to anyone they met that she has feeling for him, their team knew, _his mother _knew for god's sake! He has to know too. That is the reason the ruse against Slade worked so well. Because he knew she would sell it. Because her feelings, unlike his, were real. Than why was he being so cruel?


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks everyone for reading the story!**

Thatshippingfangirl14: thanks! I think you are about to find out!

Devaue Faukes: Oliver lost QC and there is a temporary CEO for now, but the board is ready to vote for a new one. I' ll explain in the next two chapters. I also plan to keep Felicity as an EA for now ( you will see why ;) ) but I may use your idea for the future!There could also be a serious talk between Oliver and Digg later but I want to build the tension for a little while. Thanks for the review it was great to hear your thoughts!

Lililovingreading: I'm glad you are enjoying the story, thank you! I know it was sad, I was sad writing it too ;) but I thought they needed to work on some issues first, Laurel included.

lateVMlover: Thanks! They will talk about those four months in the future, but I want to keep Felicity in denial a little while longer. Things will turn less sad in the future I promise!

Ms Marvel Dixon: Thanks! I wish someone would write a scene like that with Laurel on the show ;)

Princespain, Carfa: thank you!

* * *

><p>Felicity wipes her cheeks with frantic movements of her hands, trying to regain her composure, as she makes her way home.<p>

She feels horrible about her conversation with Oliver. She didn't mean to hurt him. She has never imagine she would get that kind of reaction from him. She hasn't even gone that far to picture having that conversation with him in the first place, which is quite surprising given her normally vivid and wild imagination.

She sighs. Even if she had thought about it she would had imagined to get one of his stoic looks as a silent agreement.

To be fair the look he gave her was stoic enough, but after two years she knows him too well not to see underneath it. And his words..

She shakes her head at the memory, maybe he needs a friend. That must be what all of that was about!

He lost his mum recently and his sister and Sara left town. He has Laurel, but aside from her he doesn't have anyone from his old life.

He may be a little lonely, even if he is too proud to admit it out loud.

She can relate.

She feels bad for shutting him out, she could be his friend, _yes!_ She is going to be the best friend he could ever dream of she vows, pumping her fist through the air.

Her hearth beats a bit faster at the idea of being close to him again, but she chooses not to dwell on the feeling too much.

As she gets rid of her shoes and walks barefoot in her kitchen she has a sudden idea, so she starts going through her shelves to check if she has everything she needs.

* * *

><p>Oliver starts hitting the training dummy he bought for the new lair. He is sweaty and his body aches but he doesn't bother and shakes his head to let some sweat drops fall from his forehead.<p>

As much as he tries he can't get rid of Felicity's words. He scoffs, landing a series of precise punches, he can't explain his odd reaction, even to himself.

He took her for granted, that much he can guess and he lost her. What a weird thought to have about someone who was never his in the first place.

He thinks about what Laurel said "_the man under the hood doesn't matter" _maybe she is right. Oliver delivers a particular hard kick. He managed to drive away all the people in his life, he could take the not so friendly advice and be just the Arrow at this point.

He hears soft footsteps entering the lair and he doesn't have to turn around to know who is it.

"Hey" says Felicity softly, tentatively.

He lets out a breath "hi" he answers quietly and stops hitting the dummy, hoping to keep his dark expression from showing.

He turns to look at her and he can see she is nervous. She is biting her lower lip and hiding something behind her back.

"I' m sorry a-about last night" she stammers.

"Felicity." He really isn't in the mood for talking.

"No wait." She gives him a hopeful glance, holding a hand in front of her, her little palm facing him.

"I have a big apology speech prepared for you." She jokes and that gets a genuine smile out of him. That seems to make her more at ease.

"So, come on I' m waiting for that speech" he tells her smirking.

"Well actually it isn't my forte. This is!" She says excitedly bringing out what she was hiding and handing it over to him.

He gives a half laugh at the sight. "You baked me cookies." He shakes his head, _only her._

"Yes, I did! And really special ones, with chocolate drops." She seems quite proud of herself and she smiles smugly, than suddenly she starts babbling. "You like cookies, don't you?And now that I think about it you probably grew up with a chef who can actually cook." She laughs nervously. "You don't have to eat them" she adds sheepishly.

"Hey" he says, catching one of her hands and holding it. "I like cookies, thank you."

"So apology accepted?" She asks in a small voice.

"Apology accepted" he answers smiling kindly.

They stay like that for a moment, his gaze boring into her eyes and Felicity feels herself blushing, self-conscious and she takes her hand back clasping it together with her left one.

_Friends_ she tries to remind her brain, _platonic, hand-holding friends_.

"So, I have the staff I savaged from the other lair in my car, if you can give me a hand." She says gesturing to the door.

"Sure", he puts her cookies on the table and follows her outside.

For the rest of the evening he keeps training while she sets her computers and starts researching on Digg's old military buddies.

* * *

><p>"You know" she suddenly says, "they have a file on you."<p>

"What ?" He asks giving her a puzzled look, "who?" He stares at her, than states "You hacked into ARGUS files."

"Yeah" she says, determined to avoid looking into his eyes.

"Felicity, we agreed not to do that unless it was strictly necessary."

"I know, I know, I' m sorry." She quickly interrupts him, "but there is nothing there. Nothing suspicious anyway. The only dangerous person he sees is, well," she points a finger to his chest "you."

He gives her an amused look. "I know Lyla said it isn't about you but what else could it be? You are the only one I can link to ARGUS."

"If it is really about me there is nothing to worry about, I can handle it."

"Oliver, last time we met Amanda Waller she was ready to level the entire city. If you are on her bad side I' d consider worrying." She states seriously.

"Pass me a cookie."

"I thought you made them for me" he jokes. "I did. But all this work made me hungry, so share!" She says grinning.

She eats her cookie staring at him. "What?" He asks raising his eyebrows.

"I was wondering, are we going back to the crime fighting business?"

He smiles, eyeing her "I don't know, what does my partner says?"

Her eyes lights up and her smile widens, "she says we need to find you back up."

* * *

><p>The Glades has changed a lot in forth months.<p>

She looks around, observing the quiet neighborhood. Only four months ago a woman couldn't walk alone in this streets. It's still not perfect obviously, lost of the houses has not been rebuilt yet, but the new mayor gave aid to all the people in need, so who couldn't go home found a shelter and who could felt a little safer, thanks to the police.

And _thanks to them_, a voice inside of her says.

"This is a bad idea" Oliver mouths under his breath, bringing her out of her musing.

She gives him a look from above her glasses but says nothing.

They reach an old house and Felicity knocks on the door. After a few moments a familiar young man in a red hoodie opens slightly the door, but as soon as he spots them he moves to shut it and he would have been successful if at the last moment Oliver hadn't put his foot in, stopping him.

"Roy, we need to talk." He scowls at them and turns around, going inside, not saying a word.

Oliver and Felicity quickly exchange a glance before following him.

"Look I know why you are here but I don't know where Thea is. She left me, she doesn't want anything to do with me anymore."

"Roy I' m so sorry" Felicity says softly, her eyes tender. He looks into the ground, unable to meet her eyes.

"We aren't here to talk about her." Oliver adds. "Last year you wanted to help us, now I want to give you that chance again."

Roy looks up at him, and incredulous but somehow hopeful look on his face.

"So, are you in?"

He hesitates just a second before answering " I guess I am."

"That's great!" Felicity says clapping her hands, excited.

She smiles widely looking from Roy to Oliver who both sports rather stoic looks. "Come on, stop being all broody and grrrrr!" She adds, before reaching to grab the boys arms, dragging them towards the exit, "this is going to be great!"

* * *

><p>She listens into the comms giving Oliver and Roy directions, while they patrol, her fingers flying on the keyboard and her heart beating happily.<p>

How could she even thought about giving that up? For the first time in months she is excited about something again, she has purpose, a goal and that feels great.

* * *

><p>"That went smoothly" she says, turning in her chair to face them.<p>

"This is weird," she adds laughing, "the police not running after us anymore!"

She pauses than gives them a sly smile and goes on "I actually miss the times in which detective Lance was our only alley, it made the secret mission well you know secret."

Oliver's lips twitches upwards and Roy gives her a confused glance.

"What?" "It's true! It made it way more exciting, you know, the sneaking around.." She says in a dreamy tone.

"I never pictured you for that kind of girl." Roy says, a little smile playing on his lips.

Felicity looks at him blinking, than after a bit realizes how suggestive her words sounded.

"Hey!" She says loudly, than she turns, facing her computer to hide her red cheeks and muttering something the boys can't catch.

"Don't worry Felicity, Lance is going to be back in the field soon." Oliver says, to break her embarrassment.

"That's good!" She says happily, facing them once again. "Did you go visit him today?"

"No, no I didn't." He says a bit hesitantly.

"Than how do you know?" She looks at him perplexed, than she must think she has it all figured out because she adds "sorry, right, your gorgeous Laurel must have told you." she waves her hands around and turns her chair around, dismissing him.

He stares at her back, frowning.._why did she bring up Laurel?_ He realizes than that he haven't told her about their last conversation yet and for some weird reason he feels eager to, even if normally he would be glad to avoid the subject altogether.

* * *

><p>"Hey dude!" Roy brings him out of his reverie.<p>

"What?" He asks annoyed.

"I asked you if you want to train" he pauses, "twice!" He says his eyebrows raised.

"Right, sure." He moves to change, after stealing another glance in Felicity direction, who is currently ignoring him.

* * *

><p>Amanda Waller taps her finger on her desk. She is annoyed, her appointment is late and she is not a patient woman.<p>

She hears a distinct knock on her door and she answers, her voice cold and determined "Come in."

She observes a middle aged man as he makes his way towards her desk and sits in the chair across from her.

He could seem calm at first sight but she catches the way his hands ball into fists at his side, right before sitting down. She smiles coldly, enjoying her position of power.

"Mister Shaw I' m not in the mood for waiting."

"I apologize ma' am." Replies the man, coking an eyebrow.

He has light brown hair, short but not too much, a bit wavy and with a light shade of grey on his temples. His eyes are deep and blue, magnetic. He is still handsome despite his age. He is wearing dark grey suit pants and a white button up shirt, the top two buttons undone, his look casual, but sharp.

"We may have a problem."


	5. Chapter 5

It has been four weeks since team Arrow has established its new routine.

Felicity is sitting behind her computers, checking for alerts.

She has stopped looking into ARGUS, kind of. Mysteries bugs her, it has always been that way and in this particular case she knows something is not right, she can feel it in her bones.

It may not be about Oliver or Digg's old army friends but they know as a fact that there is a connection between ARGUS and her friend and nothing good can come out from that, that's for sure. She thinks picking at her fingernails out of a nervous habit.

* * *

><p>She snaps out of her thoughts when she hears a loud noise and the sound of something solid being smacked hard on the floor, Roy's ass probably.<p>

She turns slightly to observe the mats on her right and she sees Roy, flat on his back, a grimace on his face.

"Mmmh and I thought street kids were good fighters" she grins, "but it seems that every time I turn you have your ass on the floor".

Oliver has a quite amused look on his face, while Roy tilts his head to look at her, narrowing his eyes, clearly not pleased with her comment.

Than she sees a mischievous glint in his eyes and she blinks twice, confused. "What?" She asks.

"I was thinking, since you are part of the team, you should probably use some ass kicking yourself."

Her eyes goes wide at his words "no-no-no" she stammers waving her hands in front of her face, horrified.

She steals a glance at Oliver and scans his body. He is standing there, shirtless, sweaty, with his cargo pants laying dangerously low on his hips.

_There is no way she is going to train with him_.

That would mean lots of touching and she really doesn't want Oliver's hands on her body, or hers on his chest, abs, or..anywhere else.

She blushes furiously. _Nope, absolutely not_.

"Hey" Roy says, getting up, "are you joining us or not?"

"No, no I-" she quickly thinks of an excuse "I am the brain of the operation, I don't need ninja moves to kick ass because I-I already do that, you know, with my brain." She points at her head, her eyes hopeful. But it's a lame excuse even in her own ears.

"No way!" Roy objects, "you went on undercover missions and you did kick Slade's ass last year!" He has a triumphant tone, but she isn't ready to give up.

"He is right." She hears Oliver's voice and she turns to look at him, dumbfounded.

"Digg was training you last year, maybe it's time you start again."

She looks around for help and she tries weakly. "But-"

"No buts!Tomorrow we are going to kick your ass!" Roy claims, grinning widely. She sighs defeated.

She blames her big mouth, always getting her in trouble.

* * *

><p>She watches her reflection in the mirror.<p>

She came back from work and instead of going straight to the lair she stopped home to change in her workout clothes and put her contacts on. She passes her hands down her stomach and thighs, self conscious. She has black pants and a black and pink top that fit on her body like a second skin. She looks good, even sexy she dares to think, not that it matters anyway, she isn't going to need that tonight.

She still feels like this is a terrible, terrible idea, but she doesn't know how to get out of it without embarrassing herself, so she decides that her best bet is to keep up the pretense and look cool with the training.

She gives a determined look to her reflection and states "you Felicity Smoak are about to beat the shit out of Starling City's vigilantes tonight!"

* * *

><p>That is the plan. Of course something must have gone wrong because she is laying flat on her ass on the foundry mats, trying to catch her breath.<p>

From her place on the floor she has quite the view of Oliver's abs, who is towering over her.

_Why_ _can't he put on a shirt?_ She thinks annoyed, so maybe she would be able to focus on fighting, not thinking about bending and catching the sweat drops she clearly sees running down his chest with her tongue. Because that wouldn't be an appropriate behavior to have towards her boss or friend.

She sighs, closing her eyes, she really hopes she didn't say it out loud.

She is going to install an air conditioning system, she decides, so when it will be freezing he will have to adapt, or die.

"Felicity?" He is watching her preoccupied.

"Yeah?" She asks, her eyes still closed.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes! Fine, great!" She opens her eyes and tries to muster a casual look.

He still stares at her, unsure of what to say, but he is stopped by a loud ring, who startles them both.

He reaches for his phone with two long strides and grabs it. The caller is unknown he notices frowning, before answering.

"Hello?"

"Mister Queen." A calm, cold voice says.

Oliver turns, giving his blonde partner an intense, grave look, that worries her.

"Waller" is his answer and he hears Felicity's breath hitching.

"We need to talk. Meet me in a hour. I' m sending you coordinates." She ends the call without waiting for a replay.

He slowly lowers his phone, his other hand a fist on his side.

"Oliver?" She asks in a tentative voice.

He takes a breath and looks at her. "She wants to meet."

His voice is calm and measured. "What for?" She is agitated.

"I think I' m about to find out." His quiet voice does nothing to calm her nerves.

"You can't go!" She exclaims in her loud voice, "Oliver it could be bad, like really really bad. At least wait for Roy, you need back up."

"Hey." He walks in front of her and puts a hand on her shoulder. "I' m going to be fine."

She opens her mouth to object, but he bends a little, to be at her eye level and gives her an intense stare, his thumb rubbing soothing circles on the bare skin of her collarbone.

"This could be good. We may finally figure out what's going on." She lets out a deep breath and he can feel it, warm on his cheeks and he is startled by their closeness.

His gaze falls on his own accord and all of a sudden he is staring at her slightly parted lips that are in a very reachable distance, his brain informs him.

He notices how plump they are, how pink they are and he is distracted by wondering how soft they could feel if he just-

"Oliver?"

He straightens and looks back into her eyes.

She seems confused and she is blushing lightly.

He mentally kicks himself and clears his throat. "I' m going to change, I have to meet her in an hour."

She nods, still staring at him.

_What was that?_ Felicity asks herself feeling her cheeks burning, her ears burning. She scoffs in discomfort and raises her hands to massage them.

* * *

><p>Oliver reaches the meeting point. It's an old building in the Glades, ARGUS' s property.<p>

"I need you to make your associate to stop intruding in my business." A voice states from the darkness.

As Oliver eyes adapt to the lack of light he can make out the figure of a familiar woman. "I don't know what you are talking about." He says, calmly.

"Don't try me Oliver. Felicity Smoak is digging in classified files and it's not appreciated." He simply looks at her.

"Doesn't matter how talented of a hacker she is, the technology I have access to is no match for whatever you are using, especially now that your resources are limited to your trust fund."

"We know ARGUS is targeting someone connected with John Diggle and whatever your plan is we are going to stop it."

"You have no clue." She says, her tone amused.

"Is this about me?" "Not everything in this world is about you Oliver." She smiles, a glint in her eyes.

"Make miss Smoak stop looking in my business before she gets burned." Her tone is deadly serious.

Oliver is tense. He thinks back at what Waller said. He is fairly sure she didn't lie, so it isn't about him, but who is it about than? Felicity couldn't find anything shady about Digg's old friend.

They need to come up with a new plan. And he has to stop Felicity from hacking into ARGUS system before she puts herself in the line of fire.

He has a bad feeling about this and after all that happened to him he learned to trust his guts.

* * *

><p>Digg has decided to join Felicity in the lair that evening and he is joking with her, telling her about Lyla eating cravings, making her laugh.<p>

"I swear I have never seen anything that disgusting. And as if it isn't enough everything she eats is so spicy I can't even taste it."

They suddenly stop laughing when they see Oliver approaching, a dark expression in his face.

Felicity spins in her chair to look at him. "Uh oh you got angry face. What happened?"

"I had an interesting chat with Amanda Waller." His two friends tense at his words.

"Does she know we are looking into ARGUS? Digg asks.

"She does." He answers, before turning to look directly at Felicity. "She knows you hacked into her system."

"That's not possible I-"

"She knows."

"What do we do now?"

"You don't do anything." He stresses, "you need to stop going through her files."

"Hey." She gets up, facing him.

"That is not up for discussion."

"It is Oliver! You can't tell me what to do." She says in a steady, clear voice.

"You said it yourself, I am your partner, not your employee, remember?" Her tone softens as she states the last words.

He looks at her. Yes, he remembers. He told her that after apologizing for being a complete ass. He sighs, shaking his head, his tone more tender now. "Felicity, Amanda Waller is dangerous. We need to find another way, there is no need for you to take unnecessary risks."

"But-"

"Oliver is right Felicity." Digg steps in and Oliver gives him a grateful look.

"I appreciate your help but it's not worthy getting yourself in trouble."

"Ok ok, two against one. Fine." She says, holding her hands in front of her face.

"What do we do now?" Digg looks at them, than answers slowly "I'm talking to some of my contacts and if nothing comes up" he pauses, "Lyla knows whatever is going on."

"I thought you didn't want her involved." Felicity says in a small voice

"I don't. But it seems we are running out of options."

Oliver nods, "it looks like a plan."

* * *

><p>"Heading home?"<p>

It's late and Oliver and Felicity are the only ones left in the lair.

"Yes," she says in a mocking tone, "I've been grounded and now I can't use my computers"

He smiles but she can see it's halfhearted.

"What's wrong?"

He lets out a sigh and stares at the ceiling. "I..I' m worried Felicity."

"About what?" She looks at him surprised and he smiles slightly. "Oh right. My neck," she says pursuing her lips.

Felicity lets out a nervous laugh. "Didn't you tell her that I' m not that big of a threat? Come on stop with the face. It's not your fault."

Oliver gives an incredulous look. "No this time it really isn't. Maybe it's a bit Digg's fault," she jokes.

"But mainly mine. I shouldn't have hacked into ARGUS files or I should have cover my tracks better" she pauses, frowning "now that I think about I did cover my tracks and I am good, they must have insane technology to top my skills. Not to brag or anything." She waves her hand in the air.

"Actually when everything is over and we are friends again you should ask them for equipment. Don't you have any favors to cash or something? Like-"

"Felicity" he interrupts her babbling but his face is genuinely amused this time.

"Sorry" she says sheepishly.

"Have you thought about what to do about Queen Consolidated?"

His face darkens and he lets out a deep breath.

"Apparently the new CEO has great credit inside the board and I need the majority of the votes to kick him out."

"You are one of the main share holders so you have the right to sit in the board." She states.

"That's correct."

"So, maybe" she gives him a glance, "if you start showing at board meetings you could gain something."

He looks at her, scratching the back of his head and giving her a small sad smile. "It seems hopeless right know."

He shakes his head slowly "I met with almost all the board members and the ones who aren't enthusiastic about Palmer aren't that impressed with me either. I guess my Oliver Queen playboy billionaire facade worked pretty well on them."

"I thought you were serious about getting your family company back." She says slowly and he doesn't answer.

"Oliver, things that are worth having are worth fighting for, even if it seems there are no chances of success."

He glances at her. "Do you really believe that?"

"Yes," she states securely.

He slowly nods "so do I."

She smiles brightly at him "does that mean I will see you at work?"

"Yes. I think it's time I check the competition."

"Great!" She claps her hands, "goodnight Oliver."

He hesitates, he wants to take her home, make sure she is safe, but he has the feeling that it would be overstepping boundaries. So he tries not to show his frustration and wishes her goodnight.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thanks everyone for reading the story!

Lililovingreading: Thanks! I think you may figure out some things soon! I planned to put all the things you mentioned in the next chapter and a little QC action too ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks everyone for reading the story! I hope you like this one ;)**

Ellena11: Thanks! It's one of my wishes for season 3!

Devaue Fawkes: Thanks! You are right..I tried to explore Oliver's feeling a little more in this chapter.

Lililovingreading: Thanks! That comment had a double meaning in my mind too! ;)

* * *

><p>It's a grey, cloudy Friday morning and a board meeting is scheduled at Queen Consolidated at nine o' clock.<p>

Oliver glances at his watch, seven thirty.

He is perfectly on time for once, but he is still nervous. He is dressed in a dark grey suit and a crisp white shirt. He looks at his reflection in the mirror as he straightens his matching tie, which curiously feels more like a noose than one of his ordinary ties.

He sips his coffee and makes his way to the building, it's still early but he wants to introduce himself to the CEO first.

Ray Palmer, the jerk, as Felicity described him when he decided to keep her as his executive assistant. He wonders if she used similar words for him as well at the time he promoted her. Probably.

He walks in, his confident fake smile plastered on his face and he doesn't bother with the surprised looks he gets from the employees.

He reaches the executive floor and spots Felicity, sitting at her desk.

She is frowning at something at her tablet and she hasn't noticed him yet.

She is wearing a sleeveless, tight, navy dress and black heels. He gulps, _she looks stunning_. Her hair are in her usual ponytail and he gets distracted by the way her golden locks catch the morning light.

This is not the first time he notices his friend's assets, but he has always worked to keep it under control, hard. She is important to him, she was right from the start for her abilities and after two years he couldn't define her importance to him. She is his partner, his friend, one of the few people who he could be himself with and just the possibility of losing that bond makes his stomach clench uncomfortably.

The fact that he finds her beautiful, can't help smiling when she babbles and basically wants to tuck her somewhere safe and keep her there forever is a particular instinct he doesn't want to think about too much.

* * *

><p>Finally she feels his eyes on her and she looks up, smiling.<p>

He shakes his head lightly and smiles back. "Hey" he approaches with a now genuine smile,

"hey, fancy seeing you here" she jokes, her eyes sparkling, while she puts down her tablet and leans more comfortably on her chair, not breaking eye contact with him.

"I was hoping to meet the new boss before the board meeting." She nods and holds one finger.

She presses a button and speaks "Mister Palmer, Mister Queen is here to see you."

"Please send him in" a deep voice answers in a surprised tone. "Good luck" she mouths.

Oliver looks at the guy sitting in his former desk. He is young, he notices, around his age, and is sporting a cocky look on his face.

That is not what he had imagined. He thought he was going to be a old, possibly bald, boring man. Not _that_.

He narrows his eyes, is this the guy Felicity has been working close to for all this time? He is annoyed for no good reason at all and his face must be showing it because Palmer is eyeing him with a curious and slightly amused look.

"Mister Queen is a pleasure to meet you..finally. Ray Palmer." He introduces himself.

Oliver, his smile back on, answers in a casual tone "I decided to introduce myself before the board meeting. This is my family company after all."

* * *

><p>After the brief introduction they both move towards the conference room, to attend the meeting. Felicity joins them for a moment, to bring Palmer his files and a cup of coffee. He thanks her smiling and she smiles back kindly.<p>

Oliver can't believe what he sees. She used to refuse to get him coffee because she hates to be a secretary, she is an IT genius and she went to MIT and this is not supposed to happen. She exits the door and Oliver clears his throat, trying to focus on the meeting, finding it quite a difficult task.

The meeting is long and boring and it stretches over to lunch time. As Oliver comes out the boardroom with a deep frown on his face Felicity makes her way towards him, smiling "Hey" than she stops when she notices the tension in his shoulders.

"Do you want to get lunch?" She gives him a tentative smile. He gives her a look but after a moment he collects himself and answers promptly "sure."

"So how do you like our new boss?" She asks as they walk.

He looks over at her incredulously, he can't believe that is the first question that pops in her mind.

"Can' t say I am a fan." He says, his smile tight.

"Yeah I know what you mean," she answer innocently, apparently oblivious of his discomfort. "I wasn't either but he is not too bad when you get to know him. You should give him a chance" she nudges his shoulder and flashes him a smile.

He doesn't know why but his brain is suddenly yelling _no way ever_, so he mumbles something rather incoherent and he gains a confused look by the blonde beside him.

"I thought you hated him for keeping you as his secretary." He says casually after a moment.

"To be fair it was my job before he came here and he could have fired me for being a terrible EA but apparently he took pity at me and decided not to make me jobless. Which I' m quite grateful for"

"You weren't that bad as an EA."

"Yes I was!" she laughs. "You don't have to be nice because you feel guilty about promoting me in the first place. Luckily for you, you got to enjoy my other qualities" she says with a wink, than she pauses mid step horrified, blushing deep red.

"Oh god no that's so not what I meant, my it-qualities, not-not the other kind of qualities that you obviously don't know about" She trails off , than adds seriously, looking at him directly in the eyes, her face flushed "I was not making a pass at you."

He just smiles and shakes his head slowly, but offers no reply.

* * *

><p>Felicity is enjoying one of the few free afternoons from work.<p>

Ray Palmer seemed so pleased with the result of the board meeting that he decided to leave early to attend a dinner event, freeing his executive assistant.

She thinks about heading to the lair but she figures nobody is going to be there this early and she has no backlog work to do, so she decides to relax a bit.

She sits on the couch, painting her fingernails a bright yellow and listening to an old Spice Girls' CD, which is her guilty pleasure.

Once she is satisfied with her handiwork she figures she can stop by her favorite coffee shop on her way to the lair, so she changes in a blue fitted dress with yellow patterns and blue hills and goes out, still singing to herself.

She smiles as she smells the coffee scent from her cup, mixed with the light fragrance of the lilies which decors the little terrace of the coffee shop. She chooses an empty table in the corner and starts sipping her coffee looking around, observing the other customers.

She is so distracted she doesn't notice a man approaching her until he is right in front of her.

"Excuse me miss?" She looks up at him surprised.

He is a middle-age man with a charming smile and kind blue eyes.

"Yes?"

"I' m sorry to bother you but I was wondering if we could share the table."

Felicity watches him a bit uncertain, she can imagine Oliver's or Digg's faces if she told them she had given confidence to a stranger she met at a coffee shop.

But there is something, something in his face that makes her want to trust him. It is a weird feeling, a bittersweet one, like he is a long lost friend or she met him in another life. She frowns at the absurd thought, shaking her head to clear it.

She can't help but being drawn to him, so she smiles and nods.

"Hayden Shaw" he introduces himself offering his hand "Felicity Smoak" She replies.

"What a wonderful name. Felicity. Happiness," he says with a smile, observing her. "Your parents must have been crazy about you to choose it."

She laughs awkwardly, "yeah, I guess." She really doesn't feel like sharing her childhood memories with a stranger.

* * *

><p>When she arrives at the lair she glances at the boys and smiles at them, than approaches her computer and sits down. She looks at the black screens without really seeing them. Her mind keeps drifting back to the weird encounter she had earlier, it's odd but she can't get it out of her mind. She shakes her head scowling at herself <em>what is wrong with me?<em>

She finally gets to work and she doesn't stop until she hears someone calling her name and she jumps, one hand holding her chest.

"Hey"

"hey" she answers, putting herself back together.

"You have been distracted all night." Oliver says.

"I'm sorry." Than she frowns, looking around. "Where is everybody?"

"They left almost an hour ago, it's late"

She glances at her clock "oh!"

"Is something bothering you?" He watches her closely.

"No, not really."

"Is it someone at work?" He persists,

"no."

"Oh, something personal than." He says with an encouraging smile.

"No, I-" she pauses, unsure of what to say.

"You can talk to me you know."

She looks at him and she shakes her head, a small smile playing on her lips. "I-I feel stupid talking about it. I had a weird meeting today, with a stranger."

"Oh," Oliver looks rather uncomfortable now, clearly taken aback. Than clears his throat and decides to keep going.

"Anyone interesting?"

"Kind of." Felicity teases, noticing his body language and how his voice sounds a little strained. "But maybe a bit too old for me."

He looks at her weirdly.

She press a finger on her nose pretending to ponder something. "Yeah, he must have been in his fifties I guess, still charming though!"

Now he is totally puzzled, evidently regretting starting that conversation. "Felicity I-"

His face is so serious that she can't help it and starts laughing loudly, putting a hand to hold her stomach.

"What?"

"Your face!" She tries to catch her breath, "sorry" she breaths, "sorry" she repeats, starting to calm down.

She gets up from her chair and looks at him. "I'm not attracted to middle age man, Oliver. Don't worry." She says, a mischievous look in her eyes.

"Sorry I thought.. Why were you like that earlier?"

"Honestly? I don't know." She steals a glance at him. "As you may have noticed I 'm, well, peculiar." She says playfully, shrugging her shoulders.

"You are one of a kind." He says softly, a small smile playing at his lips and she is stunned by the look in his eyes, so tender it makes her heart beat faster and she feels the light atmosphere between them fading away and she can't tear her eyes from his.

"Oliver" she breaths, not sure what she wants to tell him.

He is just staring at her, silent and she gets lost in his deep blue eyes.

She doesn't know who moves first but all of a sudden she can feel his lips on hers, softer and warmer that she ever imagined they would be and real, very, very real.

She feels one of his hands cupping her cheek, while the other one slides slowly, seductively on her back pulling her closer, holding her securely. She gasps as she goes flush on his hard chest, her hands grabbing his shirt, before traveling north, gripping his shoulders tightly, digging her nails into his muscles and she hears him groaning at the feeling into her mouth before he sucks at her bottom lip and slides his tongue into her slightly parted lips, meeting with hers.

She feels burning, her senses overwhelmed by the man in her arms and it feels that perfect, that right that her body starts melting into him, her soft curves pressed into his hard planes.

Oliver feels her giving in and he keeps kissing her, holding her tighter against him, her small body fitting perfectly into his and he is so lost in feeling her, tasting her, smelling her than he forgets all the reason why this is a terrible idea and really, he can't think straight while she is gripping his shoulders like that and softly moaning in his mouth.

And he can't help but let his mind wander and wander, as he starts kissing down the column of her neck, blissfully captivated by the feeling of the softness of her skin and smiles as he feels her shiver.

His left hand moves under her t shirt and he touches the line of her spine, feeling every notch as he hitches upwards earning a quick gasp.

He focus on a spot right behind her ear and he feels one of her hands sliding behind his neck, her nails scratching his short hair and he groans at the sensation.

* * *

><p>Her phone rings suddenly and she squeals, pushing on his chest and quickly stepping back, putting some distance between them.<p>

She is flushed and her breath is heavy "what-what were you doing?"

He blinks and looks at her, at a loss of words "wait, what were you doing?"

"I – I asked first!" Than she puts her hands on her face closing her eyes and breathing deeply.

"No no no that didn't happened, nothing happened" she waves her arms in front of her still closed eyes as she tries to erase the memory.

"We are good, all good and-" she trails off and after a long breath she manages a smile.

Oliver is utterly confused by the sudden change of demeanor.

"Well," she says, taking her still ringing phone in her hand and tossing it into her bag.

"I have to go, see you around!" She says cheerfully, a little too cheerfully.

Than she turns on her heels and goes out, leaving him dumbfounded, as he watches her retreating back with his mouth agape, like an idiot.

He needs a minute to process what he just did. He touches his lips, his heart still pounding wildly, proof of what happened.

He kissed her, he just kissed Felicity and it felt.._God it felt amazing_. Better, way better that what he imagined. Because he did imagine that. There had been moments, several moments in the past two years when he wondered, when he thought what it would have been if he just let his walls down, if he took a chance, if they took a chance. But he always kept this thoughts buried deep down because he couldn't think like that, not about her.

He knows she used to have a crush on him when they first met, but probably not anymore. He knows she cares for him, about what they do but he has no idea if she has ever thought about them going forward, for real, as a serious possibility. And even if she has she doesn't know half the thing he had done, he had to do. Would she still think he is worth the trouble or she would be so disappointed she would never look at him the same way?

He pinches his nose, feeling the start of an headache. He should have asked her out, take her something nice, not kiss her out of nowhere. He is an idiot and the only result he gained is having her running away from him as fast as possible.

They let themselves get carried away and she obviously wants to forget. And him? Does he want to forget? _No_ it's his honest answer. Can he do that? _Again, probably not_.

He sighs, passing a hand on his face.

He wants her in his life, he needs her. And he is willing to do anything to make it happen, even if it means putting aside desires that now he sees as clearly as day. He is determined to get a grip on himself .

* * *

><p>Felicity leaves the lair with quick steps despite her legs feeling like jelly. Her treacherous hearth is beating fast and she is mad at herself.<p>

What was she thinking? What was he thinking? _There wasn't much thinking involved._ Her brain provides punctually and she groans, shutting her eyes tightly.

They are friends, just friends. He is Oliver. Unattainable, handsome, bonehead Oliver. Strong, caring, Starling City's hero Oliver.

She knows she feels something for him, a girl can deny only that much. She is attracted to him, she is proud of him, of the man he became despite everything he had been through, she is grateful to him for giving her purpose, for helping her become stronger, braver and she remembers the night he told her he loved her, the way she felt. She shakes her head, she doesn't want to go there. And tonight he kissed her. But she can't do that to herself, if she lets herself want more, hope for more she is the one who is going to get burnt, not him. She has to remember that.

But she isn't sure she can forget the look in his eyes just before he kissed her or the feeling of his mouth on her skin, at least not now with her lips still tingling from his kisses.

She scowls at herself _stop!_ At least the dirty part of her brain will be happy now, new material to work on, she thinks darkly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks everyone for reviewing and supporting the story!**

* * *

><p>Oliver wakes up, stretching lazily his limbs when he feels someone stirring beside him.<p>

He smiles softly, breathing deeply in the neck of the woman laying in his arms, his face buried in her hair, her natural scent, sweet and familiar, surrounding him.

He hears her giggling, ticklish and feels her shifting as she turns to face him, keeping her soft body pressed against his.

"Hey."

"Hey." He mumbles and cracks his eyes open to watch her, her blue eyes tender, a light, sweet smile on her still sleepy face.

Than he moves to kiss her pink, plump lips, first softly, than more demanding, using his right arm to tug her towards him, bringing her half on top of him as he lays on his back.

He grazes lightly the skin on her back and he is mesmerized by its softness and smiles contently in the kiss as he feels the goosebumps his touch awakes on her.

"_What are you doing?"_ He hears Felicity' s voice, clear as day, a little panicked, a fresh reminder of what happened last night and he sits up, startled, looking around confused before realizing where he is.

He is alone, sitting in his bed, the sheets twisted on his lap and no Felicity. _Of course there is no Felicity_, _why would she be there_. He shakes his head, confused, before rubbing his eyes. He groans as he remembers what his dream was about, and especially who it was about. Good job with getting a grip on himself.

Oliver gets up and goes in the shower, determined to erase his increasing inappropriate thoughts about his blonde partner.

* * *

><p>Felicity spends all her day buried in work, she signs papers, arranges meetings. She is the picture of the perfect EA, focus and restless.<p>

Who knew kissing Oliver Queen would improve her working skills? More precisely avoiding thinking about the mind blowing kiss they shared by focusing on anything else helps in her daily job.

She shuts her eyes and her treacherous mind provides a very clear image of someone else's eyes, Oliver's, right before he bent down to kiss her last night.

The look in his eyes, intense but tender at the same time makes her almost scream in frustration.

She groans under her breath putting her hands to cover her face, angry at him, at herself and at her stupid extremely vivid memory.

"Miss Smoak?"

She snaps out of her thoughts and snatches her hands from her face, clasping them loudly on her desk, a bit flustered and sees her boss standing in front of her, a confused look on his face.

She tries to muster a professional smile. "Yes?"

He watches her warily, still puzzled by her odd behavior, than apparently decides against questioning her and puts on a pleasant smile. "I was thinking about heading out."

"Oh" she glances at her watch. Six thirty. It's early and for once she has hoped to hide at the office for a little more then her usual work hours so she could avoid seeing Oliver. For her sanity.

"I-I still have some work to do. I' ll see you on Monday, than."

Ray smiles at her "nonsense. I haven't seen you take a single break today. You should head out too. I'm sure a beautiful young woman like you must have plans on a Friday night."

She stares at his face, a bit confused. He called her beautiful and he assumed she had plans, like probably any normal woman of her age should have on a Friday night.

She winces inwardly. Since the humiliating drunk date Felicity has called off all extracurricular activities and she has reduced to focus on being her amazing hacker self. Not that she could share that with her boss, obviously.

"So do you have any plans?" He asks again, kindly. For some reason she can't understand he seems very eager to know her answer.

"S-sure." she stammers, totally puzzled. What is with the sudden interest in her private life? Than she adds bitterly to herself _Yes I have plans, not kissing Oliver Queen, sounds fun doesn't it?_

Ray gives her a little smile and lets out a sigh. "I' ll see you on Monday than."

She nods and silently watches him marching towards the elevator. _Did he look..disappointed?_ She frowns at herself, shaking her head at the silly thought.

* * *

><p>Felicity sits in her chair in the lair trying to focus on her searching, even if apparently this has to be the most boring night in the crime fighting business.<p>

Oliver, Diggle and Roy were sparring in the mats when she arrived and she passed quickly shouting an hello avoiding looking in Oliver's general direction.

She stares at the screen, her hands hovering on the keyboard, frozen, while she is focused on every noise coming from her friends, still training on the mats. As she hears someone making his way towards her she tries to look busy and she breathes relieved when she hears Diggle's voice speaking behind her.

"If I don't get any useful information from my contacts within next week I will talk to Lyla. I don't think I can wait anymore." His sentence is followed by a long silence and he glances perplexed at the most talkative of his friends.

"Felicity are you ok? You seem bothered."

"Me? Bothered?" She winces as her voice comes out unnaturally high and quickly glances at Oliver, who seems extremely busy studying his feet.

She takes a deep breath and looks at her friend again. "Yeah, I' m just..just bothered for Lyla! That's all!"

Now Digg is even more confused. "Why would you be?"

Felicity feels a blush blossom on her cheeks, so she starts babbling helplessly.

"You know, us women-" she laughs nervously and starts fidgeting with the hem of her shirt.

"I' m taking one for the team. Who is made of her and me, because you know you aren't women, so you can't understand. " She trails off, than pauses and tries to gather her thoughts, twisting her hands in her lap.

Thankfully Diggle decides to take pity on her and changes the subject, leaving her off the hook for the moment. Evidently living with a pregnant woman taught him a little something about treating a lady in the right way.

"You came down here early."

"Oh, yes," she answers grateful, beaming at him. "Ray decided to head out early and he insisted I went home too, since it's Friday night."

She frowns suddenly and adds "What does it even have to do with anything?"

"I don't know."

"He was a bit weird, though." Felicity laughs, remembering her afternoon. "He asked me if I had plans but when I told him yes, which was a complete lie by the way, but I mean, I' m young and it is Friday night so I didn't want to look pathetic in front of my boss.."

Digg stops her with an half smile. "Felicity!"

"Yeah sorry." She says waving her hands around. "Well when I said yes he gave me a weird look and left."

She shrugs her shoulders. "And women are supposed to be complicated" she mumbles, mostly to herself and probably referring to more than one of the men in her life.

"I don't want to state the obvious here, but maybe he was trying to ask you out." Digg says in his calm voice, with an hint of amusement in his tone.

"What?" She squeals and accidentally looks at Oliver, who has suddenly lost interest in his feet and is looking straight at her.

"No, no" she tries to laugh it off. "That's absurd."

"It doesn't seem absurd to me!" Roy steps in grinning cheekily.

She glares at him. "I would know if a guy liked me Roy." she tries in a serious tone."You know feminine intuition."

Diggle snorts at that and shakes his head while Oliver looks down, interested in his feet again.

She blushes and clears her throat. "Can can we go back to talk about Lyla? Because that sounded like a really interesting topic to discuss." She mumbles.

She fidgets with a pen, waiting for an answer, but no one seems interested in saving her this time.

After a long pause she sees Roy shrugging his shoulders and she almost pumps her fist, relieved, thinking she will be able to enjoy the rest of the night without further embarrassment.

"Come on Felicity, lets train a bit." He says.

"What?" She squeals sending the pen she was holding flying and she glares at Roy again, her heart hammering in her chest.

The young man is utterly confused. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah why?" She is starting to get really annoyed by all the questioning and she has the feeling her cheeks are still on fire.

"You are kind of weird tonight."

"No it's just.." But she can't think of anything to say so she casts her eyes on the floor.

"It's Friday, you always train on Fridays." Roy insists, trying to make sense of that conversation.

"Is there a reason why you don't want to train today Felicity?" She hears Digg speaking and she turns and sees his knowing look. Damn Diggle and his perceptiveness.

"No, of course not." She knows she is blushing but she is not going to share a bonding moment with her team mates telling them about her make out session with Oliver, so she tries to play cool.

"Fine I 'm going to change."

* * *

><p>Oliver breaths deeply, watching the blonde in front of him. She is sweaty and flushed, her unsteady breath due to their training is making her chest rise and fall quickly, stretching the tight black top she is wearing in a very distracting way.<p>

At least he can see he isn't the only one in distress.

For the past hour Felicity has been trying to dodge his weak attack attempts without looking at him unless it was absolutely necessary.

She is currently watching a point in the wall at his left and between the kiss they shared, her blush and the memories of his dream he doesn't know where to look or where to put his hands.

His brain isn't helping because apparently it's too busy with really silly thoughts, such as if she is ticklish in real life too or remembering the feeling of happiness and lightness he felt for one moment when he thought he was holding her in his arms and he shakes his head trying to clear it as he moves towards her, to help her up on her feet.

* * *

><p>An alert pops on her computers. "What's that?"<p>

Felicity checks, her fingers flying on the keyboard. "Murder. It was an execution, one gun shot in the head."

She frowns scanning the information carefully. "Simon Drake, 58. he was-" She freezes suddenly, because the name sounds familiar. She watches his identity card's pictures which pops on her screens and she remembers the bald, short business man, his tailored suit, his stern brown eyes. She saw him that very morning and now he is-

"Felicity!"

"Sorry, I, he was an investor at Queen Consolidated." She completes in a small voice, glancing sideways at Oliver.

"Did you know him?"

"Barely. He is one of the new investor Ray has been seeing. He has this project for the Applied Science Division and he needs founds. He met several business men in the last few weeks."

Oliver clenches his jaws, the tension clear as he closes his hands into fists, his arm tight on his sides.

"It can be a coincidence, Oliver" Diggle says in a wary tone, sensing his change in demeanor.

"I had the feeling that man had been up to something since the first moment I met him and it seems I was right." He answers stubbornly, clearly ignoring his friend.

"Oliver!" Felicity is watching him with wide eyes. "Ray is a good guy. We have no clue any of this is even connected with Queen Consolidated, let alone with him!"

"If there is one thing the island taught me is to trust my instinct and I' m telling you Ray Palmer is involved." Felicity looks at him speechless. His voice is firm and leaves no room for arguments so she just shakes her head and turns towards her computers, refusing to look at him.

* * *

><p>Felicity watches Ray Palmer through the glass walls of his office.<p>

It doesn't matter what Oliver said the other night, he is innocent, she is sure of it, he is one of the good guys. Oliver is just being stubborn and he is determined not to like him, he has been that way since their first meeting for no good reason at all.

He has his family's company so she can understand a certain level of rivalry, but suspecting him of being involved in a murder is a bit too much, even for Oliver's paranoid self.

She is also aware of what Diggle said about him. He thinks Ray may be interested in her.

In the past few days Felicity has been observing him to find out if there is any truth in what her friend told her, even if the idea of her handsome, clever boss trying to woo her still looks absurd most of the times.

But there are moments, when he lingers by her desk, smiles kindly and asks about her day, patiently waiting for her to finish when she starts babbling and the idea doesn't sound that crazy anymore. After all to find her babbling likable he must has taken some kind of liking in her, even if it doesn't mean it is the romantic kind.

She would be flattered of course. Not just due to his looks, even if she can't deny it is a plus.

After the first couple of months they worked together her opinion on him has improved a lot. They had a rocky start since he was a little closed off at the beginning but once she broke the ice with one of her embarrassing babbles he became way more friendly.

Felicity learned he is an only child from a middle class family who won a scholarship to study business at Princeton and had the dream of starting his own little company.

Ray is modest, kind, but focused. He is easy to talk to and after he learned her dislike in making coffee he stopped asking her for it and sometimes he even brings her a cup.

He would be the perfect man to fall for. They would be happy, with an easy life, a couple of kids and a house in the country.

She shakes her head smiling sadly at herself. If only it was that simple. She knows what the problem is. _Who_ the problem is to be more precise.

When Oliver came back into her life she tried to keep her distance. She did it because she knew deep inside that if what she felt for him was simply friendly, platonic her heart wouldn't had beaten so fast when she saw him in that restaurant, she wouldn't had ached so much to see him again after that day, but than she decided to come back and work with him and that decision came with the resolution of giving him and wanting from him nothing but friendship and she hoped her feelings towards him would fade away, eventually.

They would have stayed friends and that would have been enough. Except that it isn't.

Being close to him again had quite the opposite effect, in fact she is afraid her attraction, mixed with the feelings she doesn't want to define, someday will make her do something incredibly stupid and embarrassing, like jumping him in the middle of the foundry. And as temping as that sounds it is a particular activity she would rather keep in the safe realm of her fantasy.

* * *

><p>He hurt her. When he told her he loved her he hurt her deeply.<p>

She remembers looking into his blue eyes, the little smile he gave her and the softness of his voice. He sounded so sincere she couldn't help the glimpse of hope she felt.

Before that day she had never thought anything could happen between the two of them, she has always been a realistic and from experience she knows dwelling in unrequited feelings only leads to heartbreak.

She learned her lesson the hard way with her father, so she wasn't about to make the same mistake again with Oliver, but apparently her brain chose that very night to betray her so spectacularly.

Of course looking backwards she should had known better. She is his partner, he relies on her to get the job done, to save the city. She isn't his girl, his girl-girl anyway.

In a way she is happy about that. Oliver has been so reserved, so hell bent in doing everything by himself, to not let anyone in that the memory of the trust he put in her that night still warms her heart. Of course if next time he could express that trust without breaking her heart in the process she would be extremely grateful.

Felicity knows he didn't hurt her on purpose, Oliver has his share of flaws but he isn't a cruel man, he has a good heart, despite his opinion of himself.

He did what he had to do to defeat Slade, to save the city and what is a little heartbreak compared to hundreds of lives? She doesn't hold it against him and when she confronted him on the beach he was kind enough to let her babble without pitying her or humiliating her with an _I love you as a sister_ speech.

The problem is that she knows herself. She is an optimist, she likes to see the best in people but that doesn't mean her trust is something she gives easily. Quite the opposite actually. And once that trust is broken she doesn't know if she can ever give it back.

Felicity trusted her father with her heart, she trusted him to love her and take care of her mother and her and he left. She trusted her mother to understand she wanted a better life for herself, to accept her choises and she didn't. So it's kind of ironic that she decided to trust so deeply a man who told her the most ridiculous lies when they first met and she got burned, again.

She shakes her head to get rid of the dark thoughts. Felicity Smoak is not the kind of person who throws herself a pity party, she is a crime fighter for God's sake!

* * *

><p>As she makes her way out of the building she is still distracted but after a couple of blocks she is brought out of her thoughts by a sudden feeling. She shivers as a weird coldness makes its way up from her spine to her neck and her heart starts beating faster. Someone is watching her, she can feel it.<p>

She starts walking faster in her townhouse's direction and with discomfort she realizes there are a very few people walking on the streets in this side of the city and no cabs are passing by.

She tries to calm down. Why would anyone stalk a plain IT girl? Than she remembers that this IT girl hacked into ARGUS' system not too long ago and she also works for Queen Consolidated and one of the investors her boss talked to ended up dead, murdered.

She swallows, clutching nervously her bags' strap. _Oh God maybe Oliver was right. She is going to die. She is going to be killed in a dark alley in the cream dress that makes her look chubby. Damn laundry day._

Felicity feels someone bumping into her shoulder and screams, startling a poor old lady with her shopping bags.

"Sorry! Sorry, I' m really sorry." She menages, her heart racing. She turns to help pick up the fallen bags and shove them back into the woman's arms, trying not to look like a crazy person.

She fishes for her phone, cursing her slightly trembling hands.

"Hello?"

"Oliver!"

"Hey is everything all right?"

"Yeah, I-I think someone is following me." She stammers, trying not to sound too worried.

"What? Where are you?"

"Madison Lane, nine blocks from my house."

"Ok. Is there a cafè?"

"What?"

"A cafè. A shop. Any place with people."

"Oh." _Right, that's a smart idea_. "Yeah. There is a cafè."

"Ok go inside and wait for me. I' m coming to get you."

She goes in the cafè and orders a latte, than slowly sits down in a seat with a good view of the door, keeping her back to the wall. Oliver' s habits are starting to rub off me she thinks nervously rubbing her hands.

Felicity sees the door opening and she holds her breath. Once she locks eyes with the man coming through the door she starts moving before realizing it, leaving her latte untouched on the table.

"Hey." He sounds worried and she reaches to touch him unconsciously.

Oliver catches her by the shoulders and scans her body as to make sure she is in one piece. "Are you ok?"

"Yes." She takes a breath to calm down and closes her eyes. "Yes." She repeats, glad to hear that her voice is steady now. "Sorry I called you, but I was sure someone was following me. I-"

"Hey you did the right thing." She nods smiling slightly.

"Come on let's go. I' m taking you home." He runs his hands down her shoulders soothing her, than catches her hand, leading her to the door.

She lets him and hold on his hand tightly because she can't help it. Because it's warm and safe and familiar and even if she knows it would be better to take her hand back she doesn't want to.

* * *

><p>"What's that?" She yelps, quickly letting go of his hand.<p>

Oliver looks at her confused, than he gives her his trademark smirk, obviously finding her reaction endearing. "My bike."

She gives him a stern look. "I know that."

"Than why did you ask?" He looks really pleased with himself while Felicity feeling a lot more like herself is not, at all.

"I'm not riding with you." She closes her eyes counting to three and she can't help blushing. "The bike, obviously, with you."

He cocks one eyebrow and puts an helmet in her hands.

"Oliver!" She protests, eyeing the helmet as if it has personally offended her.

"I took the bike to arrive faster." He says calmly, honestly.

"Oh."

"So?" He says tilting his head towards the bike.

"Ok." She says softly, but than she points a finger at him adding in her loud voice. "Remember I am too young to die!"


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks everyone for supporting the story!

LateVMlover: Thanks! I tried to show a bit more of what went through both Felicity's and Oliver's heads in this chapter. Anyway Felicity is scared to take a chance with Oliver because she never truly thought they could have a chance and she doesn't want to get hurt. Oliver is just being Oliver, you know, not big on communication! :)

Pattree77: Thank you! Oliver and Felicity snuggling on his bike may be one of my favorite things!

Lililovingreading, Spitfire303: Thanks!

Guest: Poor Ray! We haven't even seen him on the show yet and you are already sick of him..Anyway in my story nothing happened between them, she could have liked him because he is a nice guy but she is already in love with Oliver.

* * *

><p>Felicity is still eyeing him with disbelief, while she tries to put her helmet on. Oliver tries to contain his laughter as he sees her struggling. Her always neat ponytail is a little messy, long locks falling free and she is wrinkling her nose in a move usually reserved for hacking into the federal database.<p>

"I think my head is too big." He shakes his head, still grinning like an idiot.

"It has to be tight." Oliver moves so he can stand in front oh her and gently tugs the band out of her ponytail, freeing her hair and earning a quick gasp.

"It should be easier now." Than he pushes the helmet down on her face, his eyes locked with hers and he reaches under her chin to secure it.

"It wasn't that bad, was it?" His voice is low, just above a whisper and Felicity keeps looking at him, trapped in his gaze and she is suddenly really nervous. She hasn't been that close to him since their kiss.

"N- no."

Felicity silently follows him to the bike and gets up behind him, trying to touch him as little as possible. She knows she is being childish but she can't deny to have had a fantasy that started exactly this way and everything was fine when reality and fantasy were clearly separated, but after they blurred that line she doesn't know what to think and how to act normally in front of him.

Suddenly she is very aware of the man in front of her, of his really muscular back ,where she is supposed to hold on to. She awkwardly puts her hands on his back and grabs his leather jacket lightly, still sitting at the very end of the seat.

Felicity hears him chuckling, his back shaking slightly under her hands.

"What?"

"You will fall if you hold on like that."

"I-I' m going to be fine." She stammers with what she hopes it's a confident tone and grabs his jacket more firmly, hoping he would drop it.

But after a moment she feels his hands reaching for hers, making her release her hold on the jacket. Than he gently tugs her towards him until she is flush against his back. He snatches her hands across his waist and squeezes them before reaching for the gears.

Oliver starts the engine and takes off, quickly gaining speed. Felicity lets out a yelp, her heart beating wildly and holds on him tightly, her hands grabbing the shirt under his jacket and her thighs raised in a deadly grip on his sides.

As expected he is a crazy driver and if she wasn't that scared she would free one of her hands to hit him.

As they move fast in the evening traffic she begins to relax and enjoy the ride. She slowly lets her legs fall and rest on the seat again and she leans her head on his back, letting out a deep breath.

Felicity closes her eyes and she focuses on the feeling of Oliver' s firm body under hers and she can feel his muscles ripple under her touch, through his thin shirt.

She stays pressed on his back and it feels good. She smiles lightly as she realizes the reason why she is feeling so good. It's because she feels safe, even if it's an odd thought to have while riding a motorcycle at a ridiculous speed.

* * *

><p>"I spoke to Digg. He said he is talking to Lyla tonight."<p>

Felicity turns to look at him. She was deep in thoughts as she watched him calling Diggle, pacing around as he told him what happened.

They still aren't sure if the person who was following her has anything to do with ARGUS and with what Lyla knows or if he is tied to the murder of Queen Consolidated's investor or if he has nothing to do with either.

But they need to know and while there aren't any leads on the murder the ARGUS matter can and needs to be solved.

"Ok, so do we need to head to the lair?"

"No, maybe it's better to stay here until we know something more."

Felicity can see he is nervous. He has a deep frown on his face and he passes both hands over his face, before raising his eyes to look at her.

"I' m calling Roy too. Since neither of us is going to be in the foundry he should take the night off too."

"Ok." She sighs softly and tilts her head, searching his face.

"So you want to stay." Her tone is casual and when she sees his smile she feels nervous again and she starts talking since he doesn't say anything. "For dinner, stay for dinner."

"Sure." He shrugs his jacket off his shoulders and puts it on the hanger, next to her coat.

"Ok. So what do you say, pasta?"

She moves in her tiny kitchen to dig into the shelves and check what she has left. Since both her jobs take almost all her time she usually settles for take out but she also enjoys homemade food once in a while.

"Yeah." He smiles widely and she sees a spark in his eyes that is not like the usual broody Oliver Queen she knows, so she matches his grin.

"What?"

"No nothing."

"Come on." She swatted him lightly with a spaghetti packet and looks at him, curious.

"Cookies, pasta. I never thought you were this domestic woman."

She smiles softly, her eyes open and a little sad. "I had to learn early."

She sees Oliver looking at her quizzically but she doesn't feel like explaining so she shakes her head and gives him a cheekily smile. "And tonight you will learn too. It's time you learn to use a real burner. Because cooking stuff on a bonfire is so last year."

He laughs at that. "I never had to cook anything at home." He tells her honestly.

"I figured that. My mum wasn't that much of a cook. I remember eating lots of jello and cereal in my childhood." She laughs, keeping her tone light. "I had to learn, believe me."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it's all right. I remember my dad used to cook." Her voice is slightly cracking now, so she clears her throat. "I don't remember almost anything else about him, but I do remember that."

"Hey."

"Sorry! This is becoming really depressing." She lets out a watery laugh and shakes her head a little.

"Do you miss him?" She asks quietly. "Your dad." Her voice is a thin whisper when she adds the last words, unable to look at him as she busies herself with cutting fresh tomatoes, to fill the silence, sure he isn't going to answer her.

"Sometimes." She turns to look at him, her hand frozen midway.

Oliver has an odd look in his eyes, it seems like he is a million miles away and she doesn't speak because she is afraid to break the moment. Felicity knows awful things happened to him on the island and in Starling too. He doesn't talk about it, never, unless it is strictly necessary.

The same goes for his family. He lost both his parents in terrible ways and he refuses to talk about them too, but she can see he is hurting.

"I wonder what it would have been, you know, if he had stayed. If neither of us had gone on the Gambit."

"Do you miss him?"

"I do. I wish he was here to see that, that I try not to be the idiot I was." He shakes his head, smiling at himself.

"He would be very proud."

Felicity sees him letting out a deep breath and the smile he gives her is one of the most genuine she has ever seen on his face so she smiles back, gently.

He reaches for her and squeezes her hand, trying to tell her how much that means to him, without words, and she understands.

"Come on, grab the frying pan."

* * *

><p>She hums a tune while she puts the pasta in the boiling water and sniffles the sauce she is making with appreciation.<p>

Oliver leans on the counter, observing her. She has a carefree smile on her lips. Her cheeks are slightly pink, more than usual and her blue eyes are sparkling.

In that moment he thinks he has never seen a woman looking more beautiful than her, standing beside him in sweatpants and her baggy MIT t-shirt. He wants to go to her, to hold her while she cooks, to turn her around and kiss her and-

"Is there something on my face?" She moves her hand to wipe her face, looking at him.

"What?" He is confused, than he realizes she must have caught him staring. "There is nothing on your face Felicity."

"Ok." She says softly.

"Do you want to taste it?" She holds the spoon for him, smiling and he quickly strides towards her.

She hands him the spoon but he grabs her wrist instead, keeping her hand in place and smiles at her surprised expression. He hols her gaze and tugs her hand gently, to bring the spoon to his mouth.

"It's good." She is blushing and he can't help the grin that takes over his face.

She blinks and takes her hand back, turning to face the burner. "Ok, great." She mumbles.

Oliver remembers how much he loves teasing her and how much he misses being around her for most of his day, like it has been for the past two years.

He knows she is avoiding him, he kissed her and now things are awkward between them, strained. He doesn't regret what he did. He is not sure what is happening between them, what have been happening for a while now, but after their kiss he knows for sure that they can't go back to the way they were, at least he can't.

Before the island he used his charm to avoid confrontation, sure of himself and careless enough of other people's feelings he didn't bother to explain himself and if the other person chose to avoid him he happily obliged and moved on to the next thrill, to the next conquest.

When he came back, anytime he was questioned, by his friends or family he put on his most pleasant Ollie's smile and gave the answers that were expected, never revealing his true self. Even with his team, made of the only people allowed to see the real him, he was closed off, unless the times it was strictly necessary, because opening up leads to weakness and that leads to pain.

But now, looking at the blonde in front of him he doesn't want an out, he doesn't want her to avoid him. He wants to talk to her, he wants her to know, he wants so many things he hasn't even realized before that moment. And for the first time in almost three years Oliver Queen feels hopeful again.

* * *

><p>"Hey what do you say?" Felicity brings him out of his thoughts with a cheekily smile, while she waves a bottle of red wine at him.<p>

"Sounds good." He smiles at her and takes a couple of glasses, to help her settle the table.

"I like your place."

"Thank you. It' s nothing really, but it's cozy."

She looks around her small place affectionately. She chose this house even if it isn't close to work because she fell in love instantly when the realtor showed it to her.

It's bright, with high windows and the light color of the wooden floors warm the whole space. She needed a place that could feel not just like a house, but like a home and after she added a few colorful paintings and her book collection it felt exactly like that.

"It' s very you, I like it." He says quietly smiling. She feels her heart picking up a little speed at his praise and she beams at him.

"Thank you." She says quietly.

He tries the pasta, curious.

"Felicity this is amazing!" She laughs at his stunned face and grins proudly.

"Were you doubting me Mister Queen?" She mocks him and is rewarded by a grin of his own.

Oliver shakes his head, still surprised. "I wasn't, I really wasn't. But this is really good."

"I thought someone who is used to Table Salt would have been a little harder to please."

As soon as she processes her words she cringes and brings up both hands to cover her red face. Oliver would be glad to help her but his minds is blank and he clears his throat, trying to regain his composure while silently thanking her for avoiding looking at him.

"I meant that you must be used to five stars restaurant food."

"Yes, but I like homemade food better."

She lets her hands fall at his words and looks at his with a little smile, her cheeks still flushed.

He really is used to exquisite gourmet food. Elegant arranged dishes which seem more for show than for a meal, but the pasta he is sharing with Felicity is delicious in a different way. It's simple, domestic, tastes like home. He doesn't know how to explain it to her.

"Me too. I like fancy restaurants and all don't get me wrong but I think there is something special in eating something you made lazily dressed in your jammies!"

As she speaks she waves her fork around, than gestures to her comfy clothes, surely not something to wear in a place like Table Salt. He beams at her, happy to learn how similar they are even in the small things, the everyday life things.

* * *

><p>"Lyla." John Diggle calls quietly for his ex-wife, who is resting on the couch, watching some cooking show on television while rubbing absent-mindedly her belly, that has been slowly growing for the last few months.<p>

She turns her head to look at him and smiles gently, her eyes soft. Despite everything that has happened between them, the fighting, the divorce they still have a connection, one made of love and mutual trust and now that they are about to have a baby he knows they are bound forever.

"We need to talk." He keeps his tone light, reassuring but he sees her narrowing her eyes for a moment, before shifting on the couch so she can face him, her eyes open and trusting.

"I know." Lyla gives him a lopsided smile and pats the seat on the couch beside her. "Come on."

"You told me you are worried someone I care about is in trouble because of ARGUS." It is a statement, not a question and Lyla stays silent, waiting for him to tell her what he knows.

John lets out a breath and decides to tell her everything. "Someone was following Felicity tonight. Is she the one you were talking about?"

The former agent keeps a straight face and John isn't surprised. She is trained to avoid showing emotions in public, weakness that could ruin the mission, but he knows her well and the flash which flickers in her eyes for a moment gives her away.

The silence stretches between them and John is almost ready to pressure her but them he hears her reply, so quiet he almost misses it. "Yes."

She looks at him, her eyes harder, more determined. "Her father is an agent for ARGUS."

John looks at her completely stunned. Of all the options which came into his mind that wasn't one of them. Lyla takes in his shocked expression, his sharp intake of breath and keeps going, her eyes locked into his.

"The first time I met him I was in Beijing, he was my partner for a mission. I had no idea he was her father at the time. I had no idea he even had a child at the time." She closes her eyes and puts both her hands on her belly and John's gaze follows her movement.

"He must have changed his last name or his full name, I have no idea. But before I left ARGUS I checked all the files on my past missions, I didn't want to leave anything that could damage me." She pauses and swallows, her throat suddenly dry. "Us, behind. I looked in his files too. That's how I found out.

I still have friends in the agency and I asked them to tell me if he ever came back in the country and he did. I don't know what he is doing here, but I have a bad feeling about this. He is a ruthless man, John, a cold blooded killer. You may want to warn her. I am sorry."

* * *

><p>Oliver lazily stretches his legs, glancing at the woman beside him. He is sitting on Felicity's couch and he realizes he must have fallen asleep while watching some TV-shows she is crazy about.<p>

Felicity is leaning on his shoulder, sleeping peacefully. He smiles, looking down at her while he takes in her appearance, her messy hair and slightly parted lips.

She has her feet tucked under her legs and one of her hands is resting on his thigh. He picks her glasses from the tip of her nose where they have slid down and she murmurs something in her sleep, shifting to lean more into his warm body. She tucks her face in the crook of his neck nuzzling him with her nose and Oliver shivers, suddenly wide awake.

He closes his eyes and swallows, trying to relax until he hears his phone trembling in his pocket. He searches for it and looks at the ID: Diggle. Oliver frowns, deciding that he can't ignore the call, it may be important.

Careful not to wake her he lays Felicity down on the couch, putting a cushion under her head and a blanket to cover her, to keep her warm.

He walks out of the door, shivering in the chilly night and answers.

"Hey Digg."

"Oliver where are you?"

"I'm at Felicity's."

His friend falls silent for a moment and Oliver feels nervous and shakes his head at the silly feeling.

"We need to talk, alone."

"She is asleep."

"Ok, stay there, I' m coming over."

"Ok."

* * *

><p>He sits on the steps, waiting for Diggle. He shifts his phone from one hand to the other, impatient. John sounded worried on the phone and that means he talked to Lyla and whatever he found out isn't good. On top of everything he wants to talk to him, alone. He probably doesn't want to scare Felicity and that worries Oliver the most. She is a strong woman and John has always thought that of her. He can't think of something Felicity Smoak can't handle.<p>

* * *

><p>"Oliver." Digg greets him. He hasn't left his spot on the steps since the phone call but when he sees his friend he gets up, puts his hands inside his pants pocket and faces him.<p>

"What's going on? Did you find out who was following her?"

"Possibly."

John gives him an hard look. "I talked to Lyla about the person connected to ARGUS."

"And? What does it have to do with-"

"It's her father. Felicity's father is an ARGUS agent."

Oliver falls silent. He can't believe it. He knows he abandoned her when she was a child, she told him that. But he has never given much thought about him, he thought he was just a little, coward man who doesn't deserve her, her love and now he knows he is-

"He is a dangerous man and he is most likely the one who was following her. He has no business in Starling right now, the only reason for him to be here is to see her. We need to tell her Oliver."

John lets what he said sink in. He can see Oliver is stunned. Of all the people, the dangerous, shady people who could be involved with ARGUS it had to be her. Innocent, goodhearted Felicity.

He feels a pang in his chest. _How can he tell her?_ He remembers her pain when she talked about his dad and now he has to be the one to hurt her, to bring that pain back in her life.

He watches the landscape, the shiny lights of the city in the darkness of the night, but he can't really see it. He has to tell her, she needs to know. And whatever that man is doing here he is not going to hurt her. He clenches his hands into fists, his knuckles white. He is going to protect her, no matter what. This is his silent vow.

"I'm telling her."

"Oliver." John's tone is low, wary. "What are you doing?"

Oliver frowns and turns his head to look at his friend, a heavy weight settling in his chest. "What do you mean?"

"You very well know what I mean." Oliver's heart starts pounding fast and he takes a deep breath to ground himself for what has to come.

"Tell me one thing. For how long are you going to pull her close this time?"

"Digg, I-"

"No, listen. The last thing that girl needs right now it's you, leading her by the nose. When we brought her into this you said we could protect her. This is me, protecting her."

"I never did anything of that sort. Nor I am doing it now." Oliver's tone is icy.

"You told her you loved her so you could use her to beat Slade, than you disappeared for four months. Than you decided you miss her and you want her again. Now you are you pulling her close, that of course, until you change your mind and push her away again. I know you probably don't realize how much you hurt her, but that doesn't make it any better. Her father abandoned her when she was a child. That is the kind of hurt that goes deep, that takes hold. She needs someone who stays, she deserves someone who stays."

Oliver stares at him, his eyes stony and a muscle twitching in his jaw.

An honest part of himself, buried deep down knows Diggle is right. He put her in danger that night, something he still doesn't believe he did. He had no options, his back to the wall and he turned to the one person he trusted the most, his partner, the only one who had been supporting him through it all, even when he didn't deserve it.

He told her he loved her and that was the problem. He was too coward to explain himself, to say out loud what he felt in that moment, to himself and to her, and he pushed her away.

In the months they have been apart he missed her, but he was too stubborn to admit it. He thought the best thing for everyone was to let her live her life and he would have to try to move on, on his own.

But then he met her again and he was selfish once again. He wanted her back and she gave in, probably she felt sorry for him, but part of him hoped she missed him, too.

Could he be that person for her? The one who stays, who supports her through it all?

He wants to, he really does. He wants to be there for her, protect her, share his life with her. His mouth goes dry, he never felt anything like that for anyone before, he never ached to settle down.

Before the island he thought he would end up marrying Laurel because that was what was expected. He couldn't understand the value of being with someone, sharing everything with her, making her, not himself, the center of his world.

After Lian You, after all that happened he thought he won't be able to have anything even resembling love, happiness again, so he never asked himself if that was what he wanted.

But now that he knows this is what he wants just the idea of not having it makes his chest heavy. In that moments he decides he can't let go, let her go.

* * *

><p>Oliver walks to the couch, Diggle at his side.<p>

He pushes lightly on her shoulder. "Felicity, Felicity."

She stirs, mumbling and trying to turn and go back to sleep. "Hey. You need to wake up." He speaks softly and keeps her in place with one hand on her shoulder.

She finally opens her eyes, blinking and gazing from him to Diggle, frowning.

"What is it?" She asks, her voice rough with sleep. He looks at her and from the look on her face he guesses she can see how worried he is, so he takes a deep breath, getting ready to speak.

She sits up, her eyes wide. "Oh my God who is trying to kill me?"


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N**: Sorry for the late update but I had a big exam on the 15th and I stopped writing for a while to focus on studying. Anyway my schedule is much better now so I should be able to update faster and finish this story quickly!

* * *

><p>Lililovingreading: Thanks! I'll try to update faster from now on!<p>

PiratePrincess16: Thanks! I hope you keep enjoying the story!

LateVMlover, Guest: Thanks! I fixed it!

* * *

><p>"Felicity, Felicity."<p>

Felicity is sitting on the couch, her knees pressed on her chest and her hands gripping her legs numbly. She has been in that same position for the whole time it took Diggle to explain to her what have happened.

Oliver started talking at first but once he uttered that two magic words "_your dad" _she went still like a statue, she took a quick intake of breath and looked at him with a shocked, lost look and for some reason he couldn't keep going.

He just stared at her with a helpless and all too familiar guilty look. In other circumstances she would have been frustrated with his always present guilt, even in situation where he has no blame and she would have called him on it, but not this time.

This time she kept silent and looked right through him, trying to make sense of his words. Because they seemed ridiculous, so crazy that she was waiting for someone to pinch her and wake her up because there was no way this was real life.

She remembers vaguely Diggle taking over and talking to her in his calm, soothing voice. Those are the times in which she is really grateful to have someone like John Diggle in her life, in their life. Their own personal anchor in the storm. And what a storm is about to come.

Her father is in Starling City and there is a chance he may try to contact her. In fact he may be the one who has been following her. And the best revelation of all: he works for ARGUS and he is a very dangerous man.

Diggle had the kindness not to elaborate further but she knows what kind of people works for ARGUS and if he had to emphatize that he is dangerous she can very well guess what is listed as his job's special skills. Probably murderer is mentioned somewhere in his curriculum vitae.

* * *

><p>"Hey."<p>

She looks up to see Diggle approaching her carefully, afraid that she is going to bolt at any second. His eyes are soft and warm and she feels a wave of affection for her friend. He slowly sits down on the couch, close to her and he starts to ease the tight grip she has on her legs.

He gently makes her hands drop on the couch before reaching to rub her back soothingly. At the moment his large, warm hand lands on her back it's like a dam breaks.

She jolts feeling her cheeks damp and she realizes she is crying. She brings a hand up and clasps it on her mouth trying to choke her sobs while her shoulders shake helplessly.

Diggle reaches for her and envelops her tiny frame in his large body. He is talking to her, trying to calm her down but she can't hear his words over the ringing in her hears so she tries to breath deeply and she focus on the motion of Diggle's hands running up and down her back, comforting her.

Once her shaking has subsided he releases her and squeezes her arms, concerned eyes locked on her face. She gives him a trembling smile and nods, before wiping her cheeks with the back of her hand.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what happened, I just-"

She tries to put into words what she feels but she can't and shakes her head slightly, a little sad smile on her lips.

Diggle smiles kindly at her. "That's okay, Felicity. Family is a difficult subject for everyone. Us of all people understand that."

She smiles back and nods before glancing at Oliver. He is a feet from the couch and is watching her. She takes in his tense stance, his hands closed into fists and his lips in a hard line.

There is a heavy, troubled look in his eyes. It isn't the first time she has seen Oliver bothered, quite the opposite in fact. He usually tries to put on a carefree and unaffected mask for the outside world to shield himself from everything and everyone but his eyes always give him away, at least in her opinion.

There are more times in which his eyes look hunted than peaceful but this time Felicity knows she is the cause of it and she feels a pang of sadness at the knowledge.

* * *

><p>"Oliver." She calls softly for him, even if she doesn't know what to say. She has the urge to reach for him but she stays firmly sat on the couch, aware that Diggle is watching them but most of all knowing that she isn't supposed to be the one in charge of easing his worries.<p>

"Are- are you okay?" She asks hesitantly, her voice a little hoarse.

That makes him huff a little laugh and she is glad to see that his eyes soften at her words and he seems to relax slightly.

"I should be the one asking you that."

"Oh! Oh I' m good."

"Felicity."

"No really, I' m sorry for-" She waves one hand around and dries her cheeks completely with the other, trying to fix her appearance and clears her throat to speak in a strong an unaffected tone.

"I promise I' m good."

"Good." She turns to look back at Diggle, who seems to believe her, or at least to understand she needs to be left off the hook in that moment. "Either way one of us is going to keep an eye on you, just to be on the safe side."

She opens her mouth to protest but she stops when she sees her friend's determined and hard face. "Ok. Do you really think it is necessary?"

"I think it doesn't hurt."

"Ok, fine. Thank you for taking care of me."

* * *

><p>Felicity glances over at their teammates.<p>

Oliver and Roy are training, while Diggle is giving the younger man pointers on his moves. Roy has improved a lot since he joined the team but his lack of any real training is obvious and he still has troubles to keep his short temper in control from time to time.

It has been a few days since they told her about her father and from that day she hasn't been alone, except when she is at work.

The level of security at QC has been highly increased recently, due to Simon Drake's suspicious murder, so they agreed she will be safe there.

Felicity has noticed that Ray seems nervous these days, more jumpy than usual and he seems to have gained a permanent crease between his brows.

She doesn't mention it to her team. She knows she should, but she still believes him to be innocent and she has the nagging feeling that if Oliver knew about his change of behavior he wouldn't agree with her.

She reasons that it's normal to feel nervous when someone who works closely to you gets killed and she is the weird one for not feeling the same. She has spent too much time fighting crime with people who just seem not to get scared, so she doesn't even know what is normal anymore.

* * *

><p>Someone is always there when she goes out the office and at night she either stays with Diggle and Lyla or she has Roy or Oliver sleeping at her place.<p>

It felt weird at first, a bit embarrassing, but she is slowly starting to enjoy the company and feeling a bit more at ease.

* * *

><p>The first night she stayed at Digg's she couldn't sleep. It may be silly but she felt weird not being in her bed and she went downstairs in the middle of the night only to find Lyla having a midnight snack.<p>

They bonded over chinese leftovers and John found them giggling on his kitchen counter an hour later. He looked baffled for a moment, than smiled widely and joined them.

* * *

><p>The next night she got Roy, sleeping on her couch. She felt it was good for him too, to have company, because she knew, even if he tried to hide it, that he was missing Thea terribly.<p>

She was happy to know that at least their arrangement helped someone else other than her.

* * *

><p>The night she spent with Oliver was the one she most waited for and dreaded at the same time.<p>

He didn't question her about her father or about anything else really. She felt like he didn't know how to be around her anymore and that made feel her terribly uncomfortable.

She was worried something like that would happen after their kiss but after feeling awkward around him for a while it seemed like everything was going to go back to normal.

Better than normal actually, since they shared that great evening together. That was of course before everything changed.

After that night he seemed the most uncomfortable between the two of them and even if she was eager to ease the awkwardness she was afraid to spook him and drive him even further away.

* * *

><p>She is obviously touched by their concern, even if she finds the lost of her freedom a bit frustrating.<p>

She also doesn't enjoy the wary looks she gets at time to time from Roy and Oliver. They watch her like she is a ticking bomb and they are waiting for her to explode, while Digg either gives her more credit or hides his feelings way better.

* * *

><p>She refuses to talk about her father, she even refuses to think about him.<p>

He left when she was a child and that's it, that's the end of the story, the closure. There won't be any more chapters or an epilogue, she must make peace with that.

She shut him and all things related to him in a box in a safe corner of her brain and that agrees perfectly with her.

Probably it isn't the healthiest way to deal with that her issues but since none of her friends can give lessons about opening up and sharing their feelings she feels entitled to do as she pleases.

* * *

><p>She turns sharply when she hears an alert popping on her computers and she quickly scans the information.<p>

"Guys. Double murder between Spring Gardens and Whitworth Street. SCPD is already on the scene. They haven't identify the victims yet, but the MO is the same of Mr. Drake's homicide, I' m tracking their calls right now. We should probably take a look."

"I think you are right."

Oliver and Roy move quickly to change while Diggle doesn't move from his position behind her.

"Digg?" She turns to question him, eyebrows raised.

"I'm staying behind this time, no need for the whole team."

She takes a deep breath and look at him with a determined look on her face. She considers herself a resource for the team, not a liability and she won't have anyone making her feel that way.

"Digg. I' m going to be fine, I' m safe here."

"I know Felicity, this isn't about you, it's about me. I don't feel like going out."

He winks at her and moves to grab the comms, passing her one before picking up a chair and moving close to her to have a good view of the monitors.

* * *

><p>"I never told you about my family, did I?"<p>

Felicity turns to look at her friend, a heavy weight settling on her stomach. She knows what he is trying to do and she appreciates it, she does, but she can't do it, she can't talk about him.

"Digg, you don't have to do this."

"My dad was in the military. That's the reason I decided to serve, too, I wanted to honor him. I grew up looking up at him, at his memory. My mother tried to get me to change my mind. She wanted both me and Andy to find an ordinary and safe job."

"So, your dad. Did he?"

"He died, yes. We were kids but still, I remember my mother being desperate, he was the love of her life, his death broke her heart. They were high school sweetheart."

"That's sweet."

"Yeah. He got a medal, you know? He died as a hero, but that doesn't mean it didn't hurt when he left. Sometimes I wish by baby would be able to meet him, him and Andy."

"I'm so sorry Digg. But you will tell the baby about them, about the amazing people they were."

She whispers emotionally, knowing that it couldn't have been easy for him to tell her that.

"Thank you, Felicity"

She takes a breath and looks down at her lap, her hands gripping the sides of the chair. "Part of me wants to meet him. It is wrong, right?"

"He is your father. I think it's normal to feel that way. But I' m not sure this is a good idea."

"Because he is dangerous?"

"Yes. I'm not saying he would harm you or he doesn't want to meet you for a genuine reason, but that is a chance none of us is willing to take."

She keeps looking down, as to consider his words. She is worrying her bottom lip and she shakes her head before she starts talking.

"My mum was desperate too, when he left. I remember I heard her cry all night. From the day after that she refused to talk about him. I asked her when he was going to come back and she said that I had to forget about him because he left, they always leave."

"Felicity."

"Sorry. I know it's not true, I know. But I was also sure he was never going to leave us, so sometimes I can't help thinking that she is right. Because people, they- they leave."

"Like Oliver left?"

She looks up at him at his words, frozen, her eyes wide. _She wasn't thinking about Oliver when she spoke, was she?_

"I don't- I'm not mad at him because he left."

She bows her head and wonders if that's true, if she really doesn't blame him for leaving or if deep down she got burned when he left and she is waiting for him to leave again "He did, though. He was gone for four months and I think I believed he was never going to come back."

"Did you tell him that?"

"He has enough problems already. I don't want him to blame himself for mine, too."

"I think he would like to know."

* * *

><p>Oliver and Roy keep an eye on the crime scene from the edge of a five floors building, a good vantage point to observe the street under them, well-lighted by the street lamps, while they are safely hidden in the darkness.<p>

They can see the bodies covered by two thin white sheets. Felicity said they were killed in the same way the QC's inverstor, Simor Drake, was. So it must have been an execution, a bullet each in their forehead, precise and clean. The work of a professional.

"Roy let's go back. There is nothing for us here. I' m calling Lance on our way to the lair."

Since things went south with Laurel Oliver hasn't been at the hospital anymore but Lance was already recovering at the time and he is a thought and stubborn man.

He is sure he must be back to work by now, he isn't the kind of man to wait in the sidelines when he can do his duty.

"Hello?"

"Hello detective."

"Long time not to hear from you."

"I need your help. There was a double homicide tonight."

"Yeah, I know. Nasty business. Are your people on it?"

"Yes. We need all the information we can get."

"I thought your miss Smoak could hack into our database."

Oliver half smiled at that. "Apparently SCPD decided to take their system off line."

He hears Lance snorting before anwering him. "I'm on it. Oh, and it's captain Lance from now on."

* * *

><p>"Lance will call us with the information once he gets the report."<p>

"Great."

Oliver glances over to Felicity, who is shutting down her computers.

"So ready to go?" She nodds at him and he smiles before going to the bathroom to get changed.

* * *

><p>Felicity keeps glancing at Oliver from the corner of her eyes during the whole ride home. She is sure he can feel her eyes on him but he refuses to ackoledge her stares.<p>

He doesn't turn to look at her and keeps his eyes resolutely on the street.

She knows they need to talk.

Diggle told her to tell him how she felt when he left, but she still isn't sure. She is struggling with herself with what she should do. Of one thing she is certain though, she needs to do something to ease the awkwardness between them and she is determined to do it tonight, she is done avoiding him.

She hasn't been able to get their kiss out of her mind and there have been times where even Oliver seemed to look at her differently. She often wonders why.

She is so tempted to believe that he feels something for her, too.

Something obviously beyond friendship, that she has always believed he feels for her, and physical attraction, which he kind of made obvious with his hungry kisses.

The rational part of her of course can't help to remind her that he may simply regret what he did and he could be worried to lose her friendship and doesn't know how to let her down gently.

* * *

><p>Felicity already has a foot on the first step of the stairs, ready to go to her bedroom and eat her words, not sure she has the courage to confront him when all of a sudden she turns around to look at Oliver, her bottom lip trapped between her teeth.<p>

He looks at her, puzzled and for a moment she is tempted once again to wish him goodnight and don't say a word.

She shifts under his intense stare and feels her heart hammering wildly.

She wants to ask him why he is uncomfortable around her, closed off and distant like he was when they first started to work together, but for some reasons what comes out of her mouth is entirely different and surprises them both.

"I thought I wasn't going to see you again when you left. Or just not like before, like we were before. I don't want you to feel guilty or anything. I just wanted you to know. I felt I needed you to know."

She watches a million feelings passing through his eyes and she waits nervously for him to speak, to say something, anything.

"Ok."

He speaks softly, so softly that she almost doesn't hear him.

"Ok?" She repeats what he said, uncertainty clear in her voice, utterly and completely confused by his words. She truly can't believe her ears.

He only nods in return and she watches him for a good minute before blinking and shaking herself. She turns around and slowly gets up on the stairs.

* * *

><p><em>Ok. OK.<em>

She told him she thought he left forever without even a goodbye, like she meant nothing to him and the best he was able to come up with was _ok_. A miserable and stupid two letter word.

He closes his hands into tight fists, his nails digging in the flesh of his palms, but he doesn't even notice. "Ok" isn't even an answer.

He thinks he is an idiot and a coward. A liar, too. Because he most definitively isn't ok, at all. He screwed up, plain and simple and she had to be the one to tell him.

He wasn't even man enough to ask her what was wrong when she started avoiding him and he didn't have the guts to ask her why she acted like nothing happened between them, when he, on the other hand, couldn't forget their kiss.

Because the moment they shared was so blissfully perfect that he couldn't get it out of his head.

Diggle is right, as always. He told him that she needs someone who is there for her, someone who stays, who won't abandon her, breaking her heart, like her father did, like he did.

He is going to make it right, he has to make it right. It doesn't even matter if it won't change anything between them.

He won't blame her if she won't want him, if she won't be willing to even give him a chance. Because this time he doesn't want to make it right for himself, but for her, because she deserves it.

She is the best thing that has ever happened to him and he is determined not to be the worst that has happened to her.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Thanks everyone for reading and supporting the story! There aren't many chapters left and I' m happy about the way this story is unravelling!

* * *

><p>Belinda: Thank you! I'm really happy you like my story, all the support means a lot to me..I have a plan for Oliver and Felicity and I hope I will be able to bring them together at the right moment!<p>

Angeldolphin01: Thanks, I' m happy you enjoy my story!

C. TigerFan: Thank you! I figured Oliver would need time to even understand what is going on inside his head before saying it out loud. And even at that point he would have a hard time expressing it, I' m glad you understand it, I know it's frustrating though, but I have a plan!

* * *

><p>When Felicity comes downstairs Diggle is already there.<p>

She can hear muffled voices coming from her kitchen and she approaches the door silently, curious to hear what he and Oliver are talking about.

These days she has the feeling they are talking a lot when she can't listen and she hates it. She understands they feel they need to protect her after what they have learned but it's starting to get on her nerves.

She frowns as she hears Oliver raising his voice and his words are really clear even through the closed door. "Do you still think he has nothing to do with it? Seriously?"

"I'm saying we don't know it yet and we have to consider all the possibilities."

Diggle's answer is calm and she has to press her ear on the door to hear him. He is speaking slowly and with an even tone, even if Felicity, who knows him well, can feel the annoyance in his voice.

For a moment none of them speak and she is about to open the door, making her presence known, when she hears Diggle talking again.

"You need to step away from this case, you don't have a clear mind on this."

"Digg."

"If you did you wouldn't be so obsessed with Ray Palmer."

"What?"

She doesn't even realize she has moved, but here she is, facing them in the middle of the room.

They are looking at her a little surprised at her sudden appearance but she doesn't let it distract her and she looks directly at Oliver as she speaks.

"We have no proofs against Ray, I thought we agreed on that. Why don't you accept it?"

"Because he is involved!"

"Oliver!"

She turnes to look at Diggle, who is watching Oliver with a very annoyed look on his face.

"I' m going to have a friendly chat with him."

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea!" She yells, sarcasm dripping from her voice, his stubbornness annoying her to no end. "The Arrow threatening innocent people or even better Oliver Queen asking questions about something he shouldn't even know or care about."

"Felicity did you know that the two men who were murdered were investors for QC, too? For the same project? The one your _friend _has been working on."

She feels her cheeks go aflame at his words, at what he is suggesting and she feels a sudden and irrational anger towards him.

She considers hitting him but since she is probably just going to hurt herself she closes her hands into fists, keeping her arms firmly on her sides and she spats irritability, looking straight into his eyes.

"He has been working on several projects. You would know that if you ever bother to show up at the company!"

With that she turns on her feet and walks back upstairs, the thought of breakfast, forgotten.

* * *

><p>When she comes back, freshly showered and dressed for work she marches resolutely in the kitchen, still mad, but she has decided she isn't going to argue anymore. She has a plan and she is ready to put it in motion.<p>

"I'm going to talk to Ray."

"What?" Both Oliver and Diggle turn to look at her, surprise and disbelief clear in their voice.

"Yes!" She uses a steady and slightly louder tone, then she turns to face Oliver. "Since you pointed out that he is my friend he may be more willing to talk to me."

"What if he is dangerous? What if he is involved?"

"I'm going to handle it!" She watches Oliver shaking his head and even Diggle avoids looking at her, but she is not going to back down, not this time.

"Please, both of you, please. I' m a member of this team, so let me help, let me do my job! I feel like since we found out about my father you don't trust me anymore. But it can't work like that. Or you let me be a part of the team or you walk away and it's done, we are done."

She watches Oliver and Diggle share a look before turning back to look at her. Her stomach twists uncomfortably and for a moment she thinks they aren't going to let her, they are going to put her in a corner and she bits her lip to prevent herself from speaking.

She exhales visibly when she sees something akin to understanding in both their eyes and she smiles, relieved, as she watches Diggle nodding. "Ok, great!"

"I still think it would be better if you don't do it alone." She turns to look at Oliver, shocked at his persistence.

"Oliver that wouldn't work. What reason would you have to escort me to work to talk to my boss? If he thinks something is up he won't tell us anything."

"She is right, Oliver."

"But-"

"I was about to say I can go with Felicity. I'm a professional bodyguard, I will mingle with security and Palmer won't notice me."

* * *

><p>Felicity sits on her chair, shifting nervously and swaying her legs right and left, back and forth. She can see Diggle's eyes on her, watching over her silently as they both wait for Ray to come into the office.<p>

He is late and that is very unlike him, he is always on time, even in those last erratic weeks.

Felicity tries very hard not to think of a reason for his delay. A dark, pessimistic part of her tells her he can be in trouble, he really can be involved, but she decides to ignore it and she checks his schedule for the hundredth time, to see if she has missed an appointment that can justify his absence.

He comes in a little after ten, face crippled, and he briefly glances at her, giving her a nod, before hurrying inside his office. Felicity can see Diggle's eyes on her and she turns, sighing, to give him a tight smile.

She already knew that once he saw Ray Palmer he would know something is wrong with him and most importantly she has been hiding it from them.

* * *

><p>Felicity lets him settle down and once she sees him putting down his phone and leaning on his chair, his stare on the windows, she decides it's time.<p>

She slowly gets up and smooths imaginary wrinkles on her dress, passing both hands on her hips in a soothing manner. Than she straightens her shoulders and reaches up to push her glasses firmly in place.

She walks though the glass door and waits, a few feet from his desk, for him to acknowledge her.

"Yes, Miss Smoak?"

She clears her throat, debating with herself on what to say.

"I- If you have time I would like to talk to you. About a thing, a work thing. Well, not 'work' work but a thing. If you have time."

She curses inwardly at her poor communication skills when she sees him frowning, eyeing her with a wary look. _Great._ She is supposed to make him comfortable and now he thinks she is a weirdo.

She scowls at the silly thought. Over the past few weeks they have developed a relationship, a friendship and Ray has been nothing but kind to her, all she has to do is being herself.

"Ray, can we talk?"

She sees him relaxing visibly and he gives her a little, but genuine smile.

"Of course, please take a sit."

Once she is sitting in front of him she thinks back at the speech she has been rehearsing in the car on the way here and while she was waiting for him, biting nervously her bottom lip.

"Felicity, you are making me nervous."

She looks at his and sighs softly before giving him a tight smile.

"What we have, I consider it a friendship and I want you to know you can talk to me, I can help you if there is something bothering you. Is there anything bothering you?"

"I don't think I understand."

"Three of the people investing in your project for the Applied Science Division were murdered and at this point it clearly isn't a coincidence."

"Felicity I-"

"No! Wait. I don't think you have anything to do with this and for that reason I think you need help."

"You don't have to worry about this, the police is on it."

"The police has no leads."

She freezes as soon as the words escape her mouth. She looks up at Ray, who is clearly stunned and more than a little suspicious.

She is not supposed to know the state of the investigation and they both know it.

"How- how do you know that?" He speaks slowly, in a low voice and she doesn't miss the way his eyes dart to the door before settling back on hers.

"All I' m saying it's that I can help. I know people who can help. You don't have to speak to me if you don't want to, but I'm gonna need a list of the investors, Ray. The list you didn't give to the police."

* * *

><p>She sits on her desk, her head resting on her hands. She has escused herself after her conversation with Ray and she is disappointed at the lack of results.<p>

She is chewing her cheek when she hears someone clearing his throat in front of her.

Felicity looks up to see Ray, handing her a piece of paper, very tentatively.

She grabs it slowly, still watching him, and brings it to her chest, holding it. She can see the doubt in his eyes, his clench yaws and she nods, reassuring him silently.

She turns the paper to read what's on it. It's a short list of names, the investor's names.

She scans the lists and she presses her lips together, tightly, when she realizes there are only four names on the list. The first three are already dead, while the forth, Donovan Gallagher, is still alive. For now.

* * *

><p>"Why are you so against Ray? I mean, I get you don't like him because of the company but you really seem to hate him"<p>

The question has been driving her crazy since that morning and now, that she is finally alone with Oliver in the foundry, she can't help but asking him.

"I don't." She watches as he pinches the bring of his nose, his voice tight, still facing the practise dummy. "I just- I think I don't like the idea that you trust him so openly, I don't understand that."

She smiles gently and walks towards him, moving to grab his arm to get his attention. She waits until he meets her eyes and her gaze softens when she detects the distress in his eyes.

"Do you know you could have led with that in the first place?"

She feels him trying to pull back but she doesn't let him and tightens her hold on his arm. "I mean it, Oliver. I don't like when we argue."

She speaks softly and she tries to contain her smile when she feels him relaxing under her touch.

She thinks it's unfair how easily he can affect her, make her smile. She feels warm and a little dizzy when he looks at her this way, softly and with his blue eyes shining with what she believes is affection.

It's really unfair. Because she is sure he doesn't do it on purpose and it's her stupid brain's fault if she notices really stupid things, like his dimples, the rare times he smiles widely and the way that makes her stomach flip.

"I don't like when we argue either."

She doesn't know what props her to do it, later she would blame it on her stressful week or on his annoyingly perfect smile but the truth is she doesn't think when she uses her hand to tug him towards her so she can kiss him softly on the cheek, right beside the corner of his mouth.

When she draws back and realizes what she has done she blushes furiously. Her lips are tingling lightly with the feel of his stubble still under them and she brings a hand to cover her mouth.

Because they aren't like that, they aren't the kind of friends that kiss on the cheeks.

Because he makes her heart beats wildly just by looking at her. Because his kiss made her knees go weak. Because that night she cooked for him she couldn't help but thinking what would it be like if she could do it every day.

"Felicity-"

Oliver is looking at her like he has a million things to say and he slowly reaches for her hand, brushing his knuckles on her fingers, making her shiver, before grabbing her hand,intertwining his fingers with hers.

She notices he is smiling softly and he has a light blush on his cheeks. She can't stop staring at him and her heart starts thrumming wildly because she realizes he looked exactly the same that night in his family house.

He gazed into her eyes in the same way, he held her hand precisely like that and it's too much, because in her memory he is going to put a syringe in her hand any moment now and she can't, she just can't take it and she takes her hand back, trapping it on her chest with her other one and she bows her head, unable to look at him.

"I'm sorry I can't." She doesn't know what she is even apologizing for and she is not sure what she was expecting to happen between them but her instinct screamed to make it stop.

She looks up to see Oliver's face falling and his smile quickly disappearing from his face.

She feels terrible, she really loves that smile. She has always been one of the few people in his life to make him smile, but now she isn't, she is the one who is taking it away from him.

He takes a step back, opening and closing his hands, clearly unsure of what to do, than gives her a tight smile, meeting her eyes, again. "I-" He takes a deep breath and nods, making Felicity's heart sink in her stomach for no good reason at all. "Ok."

* * *

><p>"We need to put surveillance on Mr. Gallagher."<p>

Diggle descends the stairs quickly, without looking at them.

"I'm on it." Oliver quickly replies while Felicity steps back, walking towards her computer.

"Ok, good. You are coming home with me, then. Ok?"

"Yes, good, great! Thanks John."

She quickly glances at Oliver who isn't looking at her, than she smiles at Diggle, trying to seem calm and detached.

Judging by the wary look he gives both her and Oliver she doesn't think she is very successful but she hopes he won't question her that night. To be honest she wouldn't even know what to say.

* * *

><p>Felicity spreads the tablecloth on the table, smoothing the edges slowly, distracted.<p>

She has offered to set the table while John has gone to pick up dinner, to let Lyla rest. They have decided against cooking or ordering take out because Lyla has been craving Italian the whole day and there is in particular a chocolate and pear pie she couldn't get out of her head.

John, being the considerate ex husband and the slightly apprehensive future dad he is, took off to buy her exactly what she wants. Felicity thinks it's incredibly sweet, so sweet she decides not to mention it to her other team mates, who would probably make fun of him.

* * *

><p>"Hey."<p>

She jolts visibly when she hears someone speaking behind her and she grabs instinctively the first thing she can reach, which happens to be a spoon. _A spoon_. She frowns examining her choice of weapon. Really, a spoon. It could at least have been a fork.

She turns to see Lyla chuckling softly at her. "Are you all right?"

She unclasps the hand around the spoon and tucks some errand locks behind her ears. "Yeah, sorry. What's up?"

"Nothing, I' m just bored. I guess I' m not used to rest the whole day."

"Oh! You can't wait for that baby to just pop out, aren't you?"

She makes a smacking sound with her lips and snaps her hands open, mimicking an explosion, making Lyla laugh warmly.

"Oh, Felicity. I can't believe John didn't bring you around sooner."

Felicity smiles at her, a little surprised maybe, but really touched by her words.

"Oh!"

Felicity looks up at her with wide eyes when she sees Lyla bringing suddenly both hands to hold her belly, a quizzical look on her face.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes, yes, sorry."

She smiles brightly at her and holds a hand up, towards her.

"Come here, Felicity."

Lyla summons her close with an excited and a bit enigmatic tone and Felicity moves hesitantly, stopping right in front of her.

Once she is close enough Lyla brings one of Felicity's hands on her swollen belly and she freezes and brings her eyes up, clearly confused.

"Just wait." Lyla speaks softly and she nods, relaxing.

They both keep silent for a few moments until- "Oh! Wow, just wow." Felicity screeches when she feels something poking right into the palm of her hand and with a jolt of surprise she realizes that the baby is kicking. "This is pretty incredible." She says, breathlessly.

"Yes, it is. She is such a quiet baby, she almost never kicks." Lyla laughs quietly, her eyes a little wet. "Johnny will be so jealous, he has never felt her kicking."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, I think she likes when you talk." She smiles widely when she feels another strong kick. "And for that reason you have to know we will probably keep you here forever."

The sounds of their laughs mingle together and for one moment Felicity feels happy, completely happy, all her worries about Oliver and her father forgotten.

* * *

><p>"It's beautiful how much you and John love this baby."<p>

"We try to do our best."

"Yes, everybody does."

Felicity thinks silently at what she has just said. The words has escaped her so naturally, but are them true? Does she really believe that? Dis her parents do their best? Did her mother? Her father?

* * *

><p>"I don't know how much John told you, but I knew your dad pretty well, the good and the bad."<p>

"He told me you worked together for a mission."

Her voice is small and uncertain, she is still unsure of what she wants.

Does she want to know what kind of man he is? If he is ruthless and dangerous like her friend has described him and the rational part of her brain suggests he is.

Or if maybe, just maybe, there is goodness and kindness in him. If watching him, talking to him she would see a part of herself.

She isn't like her mother, she knows that. She loves her, but she isn't so naïve to believe that just being mother and daughter make them alike and able to always understand each other.

They are just people, they are different and the love they share is enough.

But she has always longed to know if her quirky personality, her love for science and her shyness towards new people aren't just her own but there is someone else in this word who can understand her because he shares those traits with her.

"Yes, we did. Do you want me to tell you about him?"

"Yes. Yes, please, I'd like that."

* * *

><p>They spend the rest of the time before Diggle's return sitting on the couch, Lyla speaking quietly about little, precious details about Felicity's father.<p>

She doesn't talk about their mission, she lefts unsaid the awful things they had to do to complete the job but she tells her the way he likes to take his coffee, smiling when Felicity mumbles, her bottom lip slightly trembling, that she takes it the same way.

She tells her he got cranky at the idea of having to seek tech support because he likes the idea of doing everything on his own, not missing the way her eyes widen slightly at that.

* * *

><p>That evening when they eat the delicious pear and chocolate pie in comfortable silence Felicity can't help smiling softly and when Diggle questions her mood Lyla steps in to tell him they have heard the baby kicking and he is so shocked he spends the rest of the night with his hand on her belly, stubbornly waiting for his daughter to kick again.<p>

* * *

><p>Later that night Lyla can't help but get out of bed, to eat the last piece of cake left in the fridge.<p>

She smiles when she puts the wide piece on a plate, remembering John subtly saving it, probably knowing she will crave it later.

* * *

><p>She settles heavily on the couch, with a deep sigh.<p>

The pregnancy is almost over and even if the thought of a tiny screaming baby to take care of scares her to death, her swollen ankles and her painful back makes her look forward to the term.

She frowns when she sees a folder on the table, some pages poking out of it.

She instinctively puts her fingers on the top of it than stops, biting her lip. She is curious but it's obviously John's and he didn't share it with her. She taps her fingers, indecisive, and even if she thinks she really shouldn't do it she opens it anyway and scans the content quickly.

There are just a few pictures, but they still make her take a short intake of breath and drop the folder, in surprise. Those are the crime scene photos from the case she knows the team is working on, John must have taken the folder home to examine them.

Each and every men has been killed with a single gunshot to the head. Her trained eyes can see the murder weapon is a eight milliliter even without the ballistic report and she spreads all the photos on the table, one after the other, to analyze them closely.

She has no doubt. In her field of work there is no room for hesitance and she has learned to have none.

She has also learned to always trust her instinct and in that very moment her instinct is telling her something very clear, something game changing.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Thank you all for supporting the story!

So I guessed you are all waiting for Oliver and Felicity to talk...I hope you will enjoy this!

LateVMlover: Thanks! I hope this won't be disappointing..

Nrdhrd3: Here you go! :)

Loulounana: Thank you! I'm really happy you are enjoying the story.

* * *

><p>"Freeze!" Oliver yells, his voice menacing and cold, while adjusting his aim to get a clear shot at the man sitting in the darkness on the very edge of the rooftop.<p>

He startles slightly when he hears him chuckling, his grip on the trigger never wavering.

He doesn't even look at Oliver, his eyes set on what's happening inside the building in front of him, one of his elbows leaning on the ground, while he keeps both hands on his gun, holding it steadily.

"Are you going to kill me Mister Queen?"

* * *

><p><strong>18 hours before<strong>

* * *

><p>Felicity glances quickly at Oliver, scanning his face thoughtfully. He is sitting at the other side of the table and is sipping his coffee slowly, his fingers grasping the newspaper tightly, maybe a bit too tightly.<p>

He seems focused solely on the front page, his brows drawn together in deep concentration, but she has been feeling his eyes on her during the whole breakfast, even if she never caught him staring. He has been shady, like the damn ninja he is.

When she woke up that morning and paddled barefoot in the kitchen, her eyes still heavy with sleep she was shocked to see him, instead of Diggle and Lyla, setting the coffee maker.

She has tried to brush her messy hair down her shoulders, to fix her appearance a little, even if nothing could hide her favorite, worn out, jammies.

They were comfortable and huge on her, but rather unflattering. And printed in comics strips.

She knows her friends don't mind, but she would have chosen something different, maybe something that would look like it belongs to a grown woman, not to a teenage boy, if she knew she would see Oliver that morning.

She was terribly worried when Oliver told her Digg had to take Lyla to the emergency room in the middle of the night, but he was quick to reassure her that both her friend and the baby were fine, nothing was wrong.

Lyla has woken Diggle up a little panicked, feeling nauseous and with painful contractions and she was sure the baby was coming a little early.

Luckily the doctor who examined her told her the pain was probably due to stress and the baby wasn't about to come until the expected term. Anyway he decided to keep her at the hospital for the day to be sure.

Felicity, despite Oliver's calm explanation, wasn't completely reassured and she decided to take the day off from work, hoping to go and check on Lyla.

* * *

><p>"Felicity can we talk?"<p>

She raises her eyes in surprise. She has been lost in her thoughts, the almost cold coffee mug in her hands near her lips, forgotten, and she looks at Oliver, tilting her head to the side.

"Yeah. What's up?"

She sets the coffee mug on the table and gives him her full attention, while Oliver puts aside the newspaper and rubs his hands nervously, methodically on his pants.

"I-I meant to-"

He tries to speak, his eyes fixed on the table and Felicity looks at him, confused, frowning slightly.

He is clearly nervous and looks a little lost. She is so used to strong, stoic Oliver that she almost smiles at the sight of this new vulnerable side. But he is always so gentle when she is the one to feel embarrassed so she opts for a kind, understanding tone.

"Hey. Whatever it is, just tell me, ok?"

Oliver relaxes visibly at her words, a small, unsure smile on his lips.

"I' m terrible at this."

"Talking?"

She jokes, grinning somewhat smugly and leaning her cheek on the palm of her hand.

"Yeah."

She freezes when she sees him scooting over, moving his chair towards hers, ending up right beside her. She turns to face him, bumping her knees on his thigh and she waits silently for him to speak.

She observes him, the uncertainty in his eyes and the twitching in his jaws right before he moves to take hold of her small hands in his.

She starts to pull back instinctively, surprised, but he doesn't let her, shaking his hand a little, pleading with his eyes and she stops, trying to relax in his light hold.

Oliver looks at her intensely, before taking a deep breath and speaking in a low tone, barely above a whisper.

"I need you to know how much it means to me what you did in those past two years, for the team. For me."

Felicity tries put on an easy smile, even if the feeling of his rough hands on her soft skin makes her stomach flutter, her heart once again betraying her.

"Oliver, you are worrying me. This-this sounds awfully like a goodbye. Or a break up, that would be absurd, because we-"

"No, Felicity. Sorry." He shakes his head, interrupting her nervous ramble. "It' just that I never told you and I should have. I count on you, everyday, and I need you to know that I don't take it, you, for granted. Even if I don't say it."

"Ok. That's good to hear."

She smiles, still a little stiffly, clearly emotional over his words but worried for the possible outcome of that conversation. She can't stop thinking that he may try to push her out of the team. To tell her that even if he is grateful for her help she should go back to her old life.

If that's what he is about to say she is going to fight him. She is part of the team and despite her lack of fighting skills she isn't helpless and they need her, as much as she needs them.

After two years they aren't just team mates to her, they are family and she can't lose them.

"Whatever happens nothing could change that."

She feels her heart drop at his words, now sure that he is going to push her away and her voice breaks as she answers.

"Ok." She absentmindedly tries to move her hands that are resting on her knees but only manages to brush her knuckles on his palms, making him drop his focus on their joined hands.

Felicity doesn't move as she feels him lightly caressing each one of her fingertips with his thumbs, her eyes set on his bowed head.

"I know I left for four months and that maybe you thought I had left for good."

"No, I-" She protests weakly and he raises his head to look at her, piercing blue eyes boring into hers.

"Felicity."

"Yeah, ok. I may have thought that. But it's not like I blame you or anything."

"It wouldn't be you." He speaks softly, tenderly, with a small sad smile and Felicity lets out a little strangled laugh, feeling a little overwhelmed. "I' m sorry I let you think I left. I wouldn't do that, I swear. I would have come to say goodbye."

He lets her slip her hands out of his own and watches as she reaches for him with tentative, trembling hands and tugs him towards her by his shoulders.

He sinks into her soft, warm body and encircles her waist with his arms, resting his chin on her shoulder, holding her flush against him, letting her drape her bended legs on his thighs, to keep her as close as possible.

"I thought I was giving you a break. Part of me has always thought you were better off without me."

Oliver speaks softly into her ear and feels her shaking her head, where it rests on his shoulder, than she shifts, trying to pull back but he holds her tightly, needing to keep talking and not sure he can face her just yet.

"But we met, that night at that restaurant and I was selfish. I wanted to see you again, I wanted you back. That's why I asked you to come back working together ,but you didn't want that, so I believed I was right to leave you alone."

"No. No." He lets her push him back this time and watches her eyes glossy with unshed tears, even if her voice is still strong. "No, Oliver. It's not- You were wrong."

She stops as she sees him smiling a little, his arms still loosely draped around her waist and shakes her head, before speaking again, looking at him straight in his eyes, determined.

"I was wrong too." She says softly, letting out a shaky laugh. "We really need to use our words more. I thought you were going to leave again, that's why I didn't want to work with you anymore. I should have told you, but I thought it would have come out terribly wrong, as usual, so for once I decided not to talk. So we are good, right? Or do you have anything else to tell me?"

She feels relaxed, light, like a heavy weight has just been lifted from her shoulders. She stays there, her hands comfortably leaning on his shoulders, smiling at him.

The knowledge that she has finally been able to tell him everything that has been on her mind in the last few months is liberating and Oliver has been the one who wanted to talk with her, to open up. An absolute first.

"I wasn't lying."

"What?"

The smile falls quickly from her face and she takes her hands back, leaving them hanging in the air between them, stunned, her brain still fighting to make sense of what he has just said even if her heart has already instinctively understood.

He speaks more clearly this time, loudly, his words a little hurried, rushed. "I wasn't lying, that night. I-I'm sorry I let you believe that."

"You weren't lying." She repeats his words slowly, in disbelief, her heart pounding wildly. "Oliver you can't! That's not- that can't be what you mean."

"It is, Felicity!" He interrupts her quickly, a note of urgency in his voice, while his eyes asks her to believe him. "Why do you think I kissed you?"

"I-I don't know! I-I guessed I thought we had a moment."

Oliver lets out a quick breath and shakes his head, avoiding to look at her.

Felicity wants to explain herself, to make him understand, but it's not easy to put into words feelings she has decided not to deal with for a very long time.

"I don't know ok? I have tried really, really hard not to think about that."

Felicity waits for him to turn and look at her, but he keeps his head slightly turned to one side and his lips are pressed in a tight line. His hands that were holding her are on his sides, closed into fists.

She is tense too, her fingers fidgeting with the hem of her shirt and the question that has been on her lips escapes her naturally.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

She watches as he swallows, still avoiding her eyes.

"I-I don't know. It was never the right time and I thought you didn't deserve to be stuck with me. You still don't. But you have the right to know."

Felicity is stunned by his words, even if she probably shouldn't. She knows him well after all and she has watched him, trying to keep people at arm's length, thinking he doesn't deserve them, for two years.

But that doesn't mean she is used to it, or she doesn't, every time, against all odds, hope that he will be able to let his guard down, to let people in.

"Why would you say that?I don't-"

"You didn't know me before the island and I wasn't a good person. Than, after what has happened to me, it doesn't matter if I' m trying to be better, it's not enough. When I kissed you I wasn't thinking. You were there, being you and I just-"

"Oliver-"

"Laurel told me her father said the man under the hood doesn't matter, only the Arrow does and I think he is right. I' m doing some real good as the Arrow but as me. I'm still me and you don't deserve that."

"That's the saddest thing I have ever heard." She has to pause and shut her eyes, pained to hear him so hurt, so hopeless.

"I' m sure Lance didn't mean it that way, Oliver. He doesn't know you are the Arrow and until he is in the dark he doesn't have to think there is a real person under the hood. Because in that moment he would care, it would make the hero human, like he is.

But the problem is I already know that and to me you matter. So it's too late because I already worry about you, care about you.

As the Arrow too, because your mission has become my mission and it's important, it changed my life, but I don't see just that, I see you for who you are, not for the mask you are wearing.

I don't want you to sacrifice your life, your happiness. Please don't do that, you are important to me."

"Thank you." He speaks quietly, his voice a little unsure and Felicity has to know, she has to be sure.

"Are you sure?"

"What?"

"When you say _love_ you don't mean you are a great friend love. I mean- you are positive because-"

"I'm sure."

She swallows tightly and searches his eyes, still a little doubtful, so Oliver speaks again.

"Felicity you are the most beautiful person I have ever met, outside and inside. Kind, forgiving, strong and honest. You make me want to be better, to be a person again.

When I came back my life was so full of lies that I couldn't show who I was to anyone, I couldn't trust anyone, but I trusted you instantly, since the first moment we met. And I kept coming back to you, I guessed I wanted you to make me feel that way again.

When we started working together you became important in my life and that scared me, worried me. I didn't want you to know,_ I_ didn't want to know.

Than last year the Count kidnapped you and I was terrified. In that moment I knew, without doubts. I love you, I really do."

Felicity is stunned by his words, by his confession. She has always known how important Oliver is to her but she has never imagined she, of all people, has made such a difference in his life. She can't speak and she feels silly when she has to swallow to keep her emotions at bay, to stop her lips from quivering and tears from spilling from her eyes.

"I told myself it wasn't true, I couldn't feel that way, so I pushed you away, but I still kept you close because I couldn't help it. I' m selfish Felicity and not the person you deserve.

That doesn't mean I won't be there for you, if you need me. I' m not going anywhere, you can always count on me."

"You aren't selfish, Oliver."

Felicity gives him a watery smile and speaks in a breathy voice, her clear blue eyes searching his, willing for him to understand.

"You are boneheaded and secretive, but that's ok. I' m stubborn too, and if you try to stop keeping secrets, to open up to me, that's enough.

You need to stop trying to control other people's life, it's not up to you. I know you think it's for the best but you are wrong. Choosing for me doesn't make me happy, it doesn't assure me a better life.

I don't need a perfect life on paper, because I' m a real person and I want more, I need more.

I need the life that I wish for. The one that makes me miserable at times, but so incredibly happy anyway.

Let me decide what I deserve."

She speaks with such conviction, staring at Oliver and she is sure that despite the doubt, the uncertainty she sees, somewhere inside him there is also hope.

She feels he wants to believe her and she is aching to clarify any doubt he can have, to make him believe he can have that life, they can have it. Part of her though knows she can't make him believe it. He needs to do it, he has to give himself a chance, before giving one to them.

"Felicity, I-"

"Wait, just wait, please. Don't say anything now. Think about it with an open mind, for me, please. Take your time. We need to solve the case and to make sure Lyla is okay. Than, when we have a moment, when the time is right we will talk about this, ok? We will figure it out."

"Ok."

* * *

><p>"Hey guys."<p>

Felicity knocks lightly at Lyla's room, peeking inside to see Diggle crouched down next to her, obviously engaged into a heated discussion.

She has been anxious the whole morning, so after lunch Oliver has suggested to go to the hospital to check on their friends, since Roy was looking after Donovan Gallagher, the last target of the unknown shooter, and he didn't seem to need any help.

She stops suddenly and yelps when she feels Oliver's hard chest colliding with her back, making both Diggle's and Lyla's heads turn to look at her.

"Sorry, we didn't mean to intrude."

Felicity smiles sheepishly, trying to break the tension in the room, feeling her friends' eyes on her.

She looks from Lyla to Diggle, confused, seeing something akin of panic in their faces.

Diggle is the first to recover and he straightens, clearing his throat and smiling kindly at them.

"Don't worry, Felicity. What are you two doing here?"

"Felicity wanted to make sure everything was okay."

"Oh, thank you. You are sweet."

Lyla gives her a warm, even if a little sad smile, her eyes slightly glossy, but Felicity tries not to read too much into it, she must have had a really emotional night, after all.

Felicity walks into the room to reach her bedside and puts a comforting hand on Lyla shoulder. "So is everything ok?"

"Everything is good."

She turns to look at Diggle who was the one to answer and she tightens her grip on Lyla shoulder, almost imperceptibility, involuntarily, sensing the edge in her friend's tone and not understanding it at all. _What is going on?Is there anything wrong with the baby?_

Felicity tries to break the tense silence that follows and diverts their attention to a safer topic, wanting to take their mind off of whatever is bothering them.

"I took the day off from work so I was thinking that now that I saw you are all right I can go to the lair and work on the case."

She watches Diggle giving her a tight smile. "Sure. I-"

"No! John you need to stay here, I didn't mean you have to leave. We can go to the lair and do a bit more digging. Roy is keeping an eye on Mister Gallagher so we got it covered."

She turns to glance at Oliver who nods at Diggle, confirming that they don't need him, that he should be there for his family.

"Why don't you stay here. I think Lyla is sick of seeing me and we can work on the case."

Felicity looks at Diggle confused. He has tried to joke but it came out forced and unnatural, she really doesn't know what to think. "But-"

"Lyla?"

"Yes. Felicity please stay."

Felicity looks helplessly from Diggle to Lyla and can't do anything but accept. "Ok."

* * *

><p>Felicity examines Lyla carefully from her place next to her bed.<p>

She can see something is bothering her. She has been trying to look calm and collected for the whole day, but she has started to fidget with the hem of the blanket and to glance sideways at her more and more frequently and she is starting to freak Felicity out.

"Lyla, what's going on? Is there anything wrong between you and John? Is this about the baby?"

She speaks softly and she almost expects Lyla to shut her down but she is surprised to see her diverting her gaze from the window, from the soothing darkness outside, and looking straight at her, intensely, nodding and taking a deep breath before answering her.

"Felicity I' m so sorry."

"For what?"

Her tone is genuinely surprised and she looks at the other woman, her eyes wide.

"I know who the sniper is."

Lyla speaks slowly, measuring each word, her eyes apologetic and sad.

"Lyla! Why-why didn't you say anything? We need to tell the team and-"

"They know."

"What?"

Felicity stops as she sees Lyla's bottom lip trembling, waiting in silence for her to speak and after a moment she says something she doesn't expect and isn't ready to hear, at all. "It's your dad. I' m so, so sorry."

"No. What-why are you saying this? It's not true. It's not!"

Felicity's voice is loud, she is almost screaming now, her heart pounding wildly as she starts feeling a little nauseous.

"Sweetheart I'm so sorry."

"I have to go."

She stands abruptly and fights the tears which are about to spill from her eyes. She moves in a haze, a dull ache inside her chest and she turns, fleeing from the room as fast as she can.

* * *

><p>Oliver starts climbing the stairs of the tall, decrepit building which gives the perfect view of the three floors townhouse at the other side of the street, where Gallagher is supposed to be.<p>

Diggle has been keeping a eye on him at work, while Roy has shadowed him the whole day. He has been walking around in civilian clothes and has meddled perfectly with the people walking around Starling City. But they didn't expect any problems in daylight.

Oliver has decided he has to be the one on that rooftop, it's his duty to stop the sniper before he can kill his last target. He is the Arrow, he has made a vow to keep his city safe and he is about to honor it, once again.

Diggle can't be in harm's way, not now that he is about to become a father and Roy isn't ready, not yet. He is still too impulsive, too reckless and Oliver isn't about to let him get himself killed.

But this isn't any mission. As hard as he tries to focus only on the mission Oliver can't escape what he has found out, what Diggle told him the moment they entered the lair.

_The sniper is Felicity's father._


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Thanks everyone for supporting the story! We are almost at the end, there is only one more chapter left and I' m so happy..this will be my first complete work!

* * *

><p>Nrdhrd3: I love Felicity and it was particularly hard to write her going through such pain, but things need to get rough before they can get better!<p>

Pattree77: Thank you! I had to deal with some stuff before I could focus on Oliver and Felicity, but it's almost time :)

Lililovingreading: Thanks! I hope you like this one, too!

Louloulana: Thank you! I'm happy you are enjoying the story!

* * *

><p><em>Previously:<em>

_"Freeze!" Oliver yells, his voice menacing and cold, while adjusting his aim to get a clear shot at the man sitting in the darkness on the very edge of the rooftop._

_He startles slightly when he hears him chuckling, his grip on the trigger never wavering._

_He doesn't even look at Oliver, his eyes set on what's happening inside the building in front of him, one of his elbows leaning on the ground, while he keeps both hands on his gun, holding it steadily._

_"Are you going to kill me Mister Queen?"_

* * *

><p>Oliver sucks in a short breath, his hand, holding the arrow, trembling imperceptibility.<p>

Maybe it shouldn't have shocked him the way it did. He has worked for Amanda Waller and he is well aware that she knows his identity but still, part of him can't believe she told his secret to her agent. Although maybe she did it because she expected him to interfere with the plan.

"If you don't drop the gun I will."

"I don't think you will. See, Oliver, I know things about you."

"What?"

He can't help but ask, already dreading the answer.

"She isn't going to forgive you if you kill me. She will try, she will tell you she understands why you did it but she won't forgive you and you know it."

His heart starts beating faster at that. _Felicity_.

* * *

><p>They have decided not to tell her about him, about her father. He has been torn about it, he has wanted to tell her, to be honest with her, but he hasn't wanted to hurt her either.<p>

He has never liked lying to her, nor he has ever been successful. But now, after he has told her everything he feels for her, keeping secrets from her is killing him.

Diggle has insisted on it. He has said she would want to stop him herself, to try to talk to him, because deep down she still loves her father and she wouldn't accept to stay safe in the foundry. Her father is a ruthless man and Felicity could get hurt, they could fail to protect her.

Oliver wanted to keep her safe more than anything so he has agreed, deciding not to go and see her until the mission was over, hoping she would find in her heart the strength to forgive him.

* * *

><p>"She wants me to stop you."<p>

Felicity's father quickly gets on his feet, with a surprising feline agility and points the gun at Oliver, while he tightens his grip on the bow instinctively, tensing the chord to his maximum extension, letting it graze his lip.

"Either you kill me or you die."

"Stop!"

Oliver clenches his jaws tightly, fighting to remain still, to keep his eyes on the target, even if his heart beats wildly, fueled with dread, a fear he hasn't felt since that moment, even if his life was in the line.

"Stop! Please."

He hears soft footsteps and he doesn't have to turn to find out who is approaching them. He knows the soft, slightly trembling voice which is begging them to stop.

_Felicity._ He swears inwardly. _She is supposed to be with Diggle, he promised to keep an eye on her. What the hell is she doing here?_

* * *

><p>"Felicity, get out of here." He hisses through gritted teeth, even if he knows she isn't going to listen. Because he knows how stubborn she is, and determined, even in the toughest situation, caring, remarkable.<p>

"Why did you want to meet me?" Her voice wavers a little when she utters the first word, but than she speaks with no hesitation, refusing to answer Oliver and keeping her eyes solely on her father.

"You should go. You don't want to be here to witness this, trust me."

Oliver wonders how he can speak to her in such a detached, cold voice. She is his daughter, his only child. Does he really not care about her? He is sure that if he hasn't walked away from her, if he has stayed and decided to know her he would have fallen in love with her. Like everyone in her life has. Like he has.

He sees her coming to stand between them, her small frame covering his target and shielding him at the same time.

She hugs her body tightly, her fingers digging visibly on her raincoat. He can't see her face but he knows her well and he notices the tension in her shoulders, the slight tremor in her legs.

"Why did you? You came to talk to me at that coffee shop. You have been following me after that day. Why would you do that?"

She insists and Oliver feels his heart clenching at the distress in her voice. He ignores every basic survival instinct and lowers his bow, putting the arrow back in his quiver in a quick, swift motion.

He walks quickly towards her, keeping an eye on her father. He notices he has lowered his gun slightly, but his grip tightens in the moment his eyes dart on him.

Oliver steps in front of her and keeps her behind him, holding her arm tightly when he feels her trying to move past him.

She feels her other hand coming up to grip the back of his jacket and she speaks his name softly, barely a whisper and he squeezes her arm, trying to reassure her.

"Your target is gone." Oliver tilts his head towards the now empty house in the front, where Mr Gallagher isn't in sight anymore. "What are you going to do now?"

"Now I'm going to kill you and get back to my job."

Felicity shudders at his words, her grip on his jacket tightening and Oliver wishes he could turn around and wrap his arms around her, comforting her.

"No one dies tonight."

"There is no other way."

For a moment Oliver thinks he can hear the regret in his voice but it's only for an instant, than he watches as he points the gun straight at his chest, at his heart, a clear, easy shot from that distance.

Oliver doesn't move, knowing it's pointless, he can't avoid the bullet, but he tightens the grip he has on Felicity, feeling her struggling behind him, using his body to shield her from the gun, figuring if he ever has the luck to choose the way to die that would be it, protecting someone he loves.

* * *

><p>He hisses when he feels the bullet grazing his skin. It burns and stings and he brings a hand up in surprise, holding his side. His eyes scans the rooftop wildly, trying to figure out what could have caused the sniper to miss the fatal shot.<p>

He sees him on his knees, his gun at his side, while he grips his leg tightly, in pain. Oliver's eyes, used to the darkness, can see blood dripping from his leg and in a rush he hauls Felicity on his chest, lowering them both to the ground, trying to cover her from the unknown other shooter that must have saved his life.

He sighs in relief when he sees Diggle, walking towards them, holding his gun and pointing it to Felicity's father.

"Oliver you need to go. Lance and the police are going to be here any second."

Oliver gets up quickly, gritting his teeth against the pain at his side and starts to tug Felicity with him but he feels her pushing him, a small hand on his chest and she speaks slowly, her voice cracking.

"No, I- I want to stay. Please. I need to stay. You go! Go!"

She pushes him more firmly and he is about to protest when Diggle steps in.

"Go, Oliver. We will be fine."

* * *

><p>Felicity gives a little, grateful smile to captain Lance, who is standing right outside the interrogatory room. He has agreed to let her speak with her father, although he clearly isn't enthusiastic about it.<p>

"Are you sure about this Miss Smoak?"

"Yes. Yes, please. I really need to do this."

"I understand. But if anything happens I' m right outside."

"Thank you."

Lance nods in understanding and opens the door for her.

Felicity steps nervously inside the room and sits down in the empty chair in front of the desk, her gaze falling to her father's chained hands in the middle of the table, unable to speak.

"What do you want from me?"

"I- I. Nothing. I wanted to talk to you. You are the man from the coffee shop, you didn't bump into me, you were following me because you wanted to meet me."

"I guess I wanted to see you. You have grown up."

"You left when I was a child."

Felicity can't keep the accusation from her tone and she sees him shrugging, unable to meet her eyes.

"You were better off without me."

"It wasn't your decision to make. What now?"

"Now?"

"Yes." She hates that her voice sounds so trembling and insecure. She can't keep the hope from blooming in her chest and she hates herself a bit for it.

"You know what is going to happen, right? I keep my mouth shut and ARGUS will extract me to send me to the next mission."

Felicity raises her eyes to look at him, her heart clenching at his words.

"It doesn't have to be this way. You could confess."

"No. I can't."

"Why not?"

"It's too late, it's too late for me." He stops for a moment, his eyes hardening. "You should have let him kill me on that rooftop."

"No!" Felicity speaks loudly, almost shouting, suddenly terribly angry. "I don't care what everybody thinks. You didn't deserve to be killed in cold blood, nobody does. And Oliver-"

She closes her eyes and shakes her head, thinking about Oliver, about how hard he has worked to be a better man, not to kill again and how much killing her father would have hurt him. "Oliver doesn't deserve to be your killer."

"You are too naïve for this world, kid. And that makes you weak."

"I'm not! I believe people don't deserve to be put down because it's not up to us to make that kind of choice. No matter what you did, you are still a person.

You can decide to confess and pay for what you did, but you won't. That makes _you_ weak, not me. And killing you would damage Oliver and he doesn't deserve that. He is a good person, with a good heart."

"He has killed people too."

"Yes and he will never forget that, he will never truly forgive himself. That makes him a good person. He has sacrificed all he had to help people, to help this city. He killed in the past but he isn't a killer anymore, he is a good man."

She sees his father shaking his head, his little cold smile clear even though his head is bowed.

"If you really believe that."

"I do." She speaks with certainty, no doubts in her.

Felicity gets up, staring at him, searching his face. She has wanted to meet her father for so long but now that he is in front of her she doesn't know what to tell him. He isn't the man she thought he would be. She could accept his flaws and even now, after all she has found out, she would give him one last chance if he asks for it.

But she realizes he doesn't want another chance, he wants to go back to ARGUS and be an agent, nothing more and if this is the life he chooses she can't be a part of that.

"Goodbye."

* * *

><p>Felicity walks slowly outside the police station, still lost in thoughts and it takes her a second to spot Oliver, standing right outside, his hands tucked in his leather jacket's pockets.<p>

She looks at him, searching his eyes. He is looking at her with worry, concern and another million emotions she is too tired to analyze.

She can't put into words how much it means to her seeing him here so she gives him a little smile and she reaches for him with her hands, trying to reassure him.

She slides her hands on his chest, feeling his muscles ripple under her touch, her smile widening at his quick surprised gasp.

Keeping her eyes on his she grips the lapel of his jacket securely and tugs him towards her, feeling him leaning in until he can bump his nose with hers.

She smiles tenderly at him and whispers. "You are a good man."

She can see the surprise in his eyes in the way they quickly widen but she doesn't let him question her and closes whatever little gap there is still left between them, pressing her lips tenderly into his.

She smiles in the kiss when she feels his lips molding on hers, moving slowly but firmly, warm, soft and wonderful, filling her heart with warmth. She pulls back before he can deepen the kiss and grins at his shocked expression.

She slips her hand in his and starts tugging him, chuckling softly when he stumbles slightly, before falling into steps with her.

* * *

><p>"Hey, I need to do something. See you later?"<p>

Oliver glances at her a bit confused, his brows furrowed and Felicity reaches for him with her free hand to smooth the crease between them, a soft smile playing on her lips. "Oliver?"

He relaxes visibly at that and gives her hand a gentle squeeze. "Okay."

* * *

><p>Felicity plays with the strap of her purse while she waits for the elevator to reach the executive floor. Despite all that has happened to her in the last twenty-four hours she can't help but wanting to see him, to place the last piece of the puzzle in the right place.<p>

"Hey."

Ray gets up quickly from his chair the moment he notices her, walking around his desk to stand in front of her, clearly worried.

"Felicity hi! I didn't expect to- the police- Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. The police caught the shooter, you are safe."

"Yes, I know." He looks at her for a brief moment, his dark eyes boring into hers. "But that's not the reason you are here."

Felicity smiles at his guess and nods. "Full disclosure, I hate mysteries."

She watches him as he passes a hand on his face, breathing deeply.

"Okay. I guess I owe you.

I was supposed to get married, four years ago." He smiles a bit sadly at her surprised gasp and shrugs, casting his eyes on the window. "She- she was amazing. Smart, funny, beautiful."

"Was?"

"She got sick. She- she didn't make it."

"Ray, I' m so sorry."

"She was a doctor, a researcher. She had dedicated all her life to developing a project on cell regeneration technology. She wanted to help people.

After she was gone I- I needed something to hold on to, so I decided to complete her research, for her.

I came here for the Applied Science Division, that I think you have already figured out."

Felicity offers a stiff nod and he keeps going in a hollow voice.

"I needed the money so I started looking for investors. I figured out soon enough they had ulterior motives to support the project but I chose not to care about that. I knew I should have turned them down, but I couldn't, I took their money and I told myself that their reasons weren't any of my business.

I never meant to put anyone in danger, not you, not anyone else. Now it's over."

Silence stretches between them before Felicity gathers the courage to speak again.

"What are you going to do now?"

"Honestly? I have no idea. I' m going back home, I can't stay here anymore.

You should tell your friend a spot is about to open. This is his family's company, I think he is the right person for this job, he has always been."

"Thank you."

"And- do me a favor, okay?"

She looks at him surprised and takes in his serious expression before nodding.

"You are too smart to be an executive assistant. You are brilliant and you deserve to find a job that suits you."

"Thank you, I think I will."

* * *

><p>Oliver didn't feel like going back to the foundry or to the Queen Mansion after he left Felicity. He had to sort some things out and he didn't feel like being stuck in a place. He had to walk, so now, after wandering around the city he has found himself in front of a familiar place, even if he hasn't been there for a while.<p>

He walks slowly between the graves, stopping in front of a pearl white one. He rubs his fingers together nervously, realizing there aren't any flowers on the grave and he hasn't thought about bringing any.

He should have brought pink roses, his mother's favorite.

"Hi, mom." He whispered and reaches with a hand to caress the grave lightly, a dull ache inside his chest. He has never been to see her, he couldn't even come to her funeral. He thinks she deserved better, she deserved more from him. In the moment that counted the most he was weak and that's nothing he can do to change that.

"I'm going to find Thea, mom. I will take care of her, like you would have. I love you so much."

He gets up slowly, feeling a bit stronger after the promise he has made. Nothing mattered more to his mother than family and if he can do one thing to honor her this would be it.

He has decided to give Thea space, to let her run away from all the pain and all the secret that tainted their life but he misses her, his little sister, his Speedy. It's time for her to come home.

* * *

><p>There is still one more person he needs to see before going home.<p>

He tucks his hands inside his pockets as he walks towards the place where he knows his best friend has been buried, but stops short when he notices someone is already there. _Laurel._

He didn't think he could run into Laurel, even if he probably should have. He knows she loved Tommy and his death has shattered her life as much as his.

She is crouching down on the grass, her light brown waves dancing in the wind and she doesn't seem to have noticed him, yet.

He thinks about going back, coming later, but before he can move he sees her turning around, her eyes widening as she spots him.

He gives her an apologetic look but she just gives him a tight smile motioning for him to come forward with her hand and he takes a couple of steps to stand in front of her.

"Hey."

"Hi Ollie."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt."

"Don't worry. I'm happy I ran into you, I wanted to talk to you anyway."

She takes a deep breath and casts her eyes on his chin, struggling to meet his eyes.

"I've been thinking a lot about what happened between us that night, about what I said.

I was unfair. I think I never really got over what happened between you and Sara and especially what happened with Tommy.

You were right, but I- I needed something to hold onto, anything and I felt it had to be you, but I was wrong. What I 'm going through- you can't fix it, nobody else can, just me.

I decided to move to Central City and start over. My mother is thrilled to spend more time with me and my dad understands my choice. He just wants me to be happy. Here-"

She stops, a lump forming in her throat and turns to look at the grave, Tommy's grave, before speaking softly, full of emotions.

"There are too many memories. I want a new life, one I can't have here. Do you understand?"

Oliver smiles at her kindly.

"I do Laurel and I am happy for you."

She gives him a trembling smile before speaking, her voice small and unsure.

"Do you think he would understand?"

"Yes. He would be happy for you. The only thing he has ever wanted was for you to be happy."

Oliver says with a great degree of certainty and he is rewarded with a kind smile.

"Thank you. Goodbye Ollie."

"Goodbye Laurel."

She turns and presses a kiss to her palm before bending and touching the stone, with a soft, loving smile. Than, with a last smile to Oliver, she makes her way out of the graveyard, the heaviness inside her chest hurting a little less.

* * *

><p>"Hey."<p>

Oliver smiles faintly at Felicity when she swings the door open, watching her closely.

He is worried about her. She seems fine, but that doesn't reassure him, at all. He knows she is a strong woman but he is an expert on dealing, or better not dealing with issues and he knows she can't heal avoiding the pain. She needs to face it.

"Hey. I have a good news and a bad one. Which one do you want first?"

"Felicity, are you okay?"

She looks at him a bit surprised before smiling. "Okay, the good one first. Ray is leaving Starling and he told me you should apply for the job."

"That's- that's good I think." Oliver frowns at her, trying to find the best way to make her stop trying to avoid him. "Felicity-"

"The bad news is- well it's not a _bad_ bad news, but- Well, assuming you will be the next CEO consider this my resignation."

"What?"

"Yes. I understand I had to take the job for the team but I shouldn't have. I'm not an executive assistant. I want more and I' m ready to get it."

Oliver looks at her dumbfounded. He knows she has never liked working as his executive assistant and he isn't about to force her, _again, _but what puzzles and worries him is that she is oddly cheerful.

"Hey, what's with the angry face?"

"Nothing. I- I' m happy for you. I hope you will find what you are looking for."

"You know you shouldn't use your frown y face when you tell someone you are happy."

She says, cocking an eyebrow.

"Felicity I am happy for you, but you are smiling and making plans for the future a few hours after your dad has been arrested for murder. You-"

"I'm fine."

She murmurs and avoids looking at him, busying herself looking for a glass.

"You are not fine. Hey-" Oliver grabs her by the shoulders and turns her so she can't avoid his eyes. "You can tell me."

"Well, maybe I don't feel like telling you. I' m sorry. My father tried to kill you and I-"

"Hey, it's not your fault."

She sees her bottom lip quivering at his words, her cheerful mask slipping away.

"I know he is a bad person and I shouldn't be sad, but I- I really wanted to meet him, you know?"

She sniffles softly and she tries to close her eyes tightly to stop the tears from falling, but it's like a dam broke and she can't stop them.

Oliver tugs her gently towards him and cradles her in his arms, stroking her hair and her back soothingly, waiting for her to calm down.

Once he feels she isn't shaking anymore he holds her a little tighter and speaks softly. "He is your dad, it's okay to be sad."

She nods, but pushes her face in the crook of his neck and Oliver smiles when he feels her little cold nose digging into his neck.

"You love people, even if they don't deserve it. That's one of the things I love more about you."

"You deserve it."

Oliver freezes, his heart pounding fast. _She didn't say she loved him, but still-_

"Hey."

He takes a deep breath and ducks his head down to look at her, from a breath away.

"I love you, Oliver."

She manages not more than a whisper and she lets out a huff of laughter, a little embarrassed at how breathy her voice has sounded but he doesn't seem to care as he beams at her, incredulous.

"I thought you would never say it."

She opens her mouth, ready to protest but the words die in her throat as she feels his lips on hers.

She can feel his smile in the kiss and it's different from any other kiss they have shared.

Their first kiss has been fueled by passion, they second kiss by tenderness, but this is so much more and she can't get enough.

She stands on her tiptoes and moves a hand behind his neck, scratching his short hair and making him groan.

Now it's her turn to smile but she gets distracted when she feels one of his hands sliding down her body to grip her waist as he brings her towards him, her small, delicate frame fitting perfectly in his.

She boldly runs her tongue on the seam of his lips and he opens his mouth instantly, his hand tangling in her hair, while he deepens the kiss, curling his tongue around hers.

She draws back, panting for air and she grips his shoulders, keeping him close, while he trails open mouthed kisses down the column of her throat, making her knees buckle.

"Just so you know, you are not allowed to leave me again, like _never _never again."

"I know." he answers, biting lightly at the juncture between her neck and shoulder, before soothing the bite with his tongue.

"And you aren't allowed to break my heart either."

She feels him letting out a shuddering breath in her skin and he nuzzles her neck and her ear with his nose, holding her a little tighter, before moving back a little, to look in her eyes.

"I promise."

"No running away, not even when it gets difficult, not even when one of us gets in danger, not even when you think I would be better off without you. Whatever it happens we will get through it, together."

"Together."

He repeats her words, speaking without hesitation, looking straight at her, his usually baby blue eyes dark and serious.

She feels her heart speeding at his words, at the intensity she sees in his eyes and she reaches for him, pressing herself tightly on his body and kissing him with all she has.

She tangles her tongue with his, trying to pour in that kiss all the love she feels for him, all the fear of losing him and the fire he always seems to ignite inside her with every touch.

Oliver kisses her back with equal force, with need, passion, like he is drowning and she his only hope, his salvation.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Here we are guys, the final chapter!**

**This is my first fan fiction and I can't tell how happy I am to have finished it and how grateful I am for the support. Thank you for all the follows, favorites and reviews, they mean a lot to me. I hope you had fun reading as much as I had writing and that you will like the end.**

* * *

><p>Lililovingreading: Thank you! I'm really glad you liked my story!<p>

Nrdhrd3: Thank you!I hope you like the end too!

Angeldolphin01: Thank you!

* * *

><p>Felicity frowns at her tablet, chewing absentmindedly the side of her bottom lip in deep concentration. She has been running the new algorithm she has created for the last two hours but it isn't done yet and she is quickly running out of patience.<p>

"Hey."

She doesn't answer immediately, her eyes tracking the code on her screen but she gets distracted easily as she feels Oliver pressing his lips in a gentle kiss on the plant of her foot, his stubble tickling her soft skin and making her shiver, her toes curling.

She looks up from her tablet to see him watching her, a playful smile on his lips.

They have been spending the day lazily lying on her couch, Felicity working while he has been watching some basketball game, her feet on his lap so he could massage them like he knows she likes, her tiny feet easily engulfed in his large hands.

She smiles back and sets the tablet on the coffee table, stretching her legs and arms, letting her head fall on the armrest, sighing contently when he starts fondling her feet again.

"You are working too much, Felicity."

"I'm not."

She shivers, watching him intently as he keeps kissing her feet, nudging her pants out of the way with his nose to tenderly kiss her ankle.

"I thought you wanted to watch the game. If I remember correctly I had to give up a very important episode of Doctor Who for that."

"You said you had already seen it."

"Just because you were pouting."

Oliver shakes his head, keeping his lips on her skin, but she can feel his smile and can't help but grin.

It has been a month. A whole perfect thirty-four days to be precise and she couldn't be happier. Everything is still so new sometimes Felicity can't believe it. Oliver and her. Together. Basically living together, his clothes taking half of the space in her closet and his toothbrush next to hers in a old mug in the bathroom.

They have fallen into their new routine without even discussing it. He lingering at her house more and more and she unwilling to send him away, secretly loving the way he looks in her small kitchen and the way his scarred body looks between her bright pink sheets.

"Felicity?"

"What?"

She asks softly, affection dancing in her eyes.

He doesn't answer, but grins at her mischievously before tugging her by her left leg, bringing her into is lap in a swift move.

Felicity yelps surprised and laughs a little breathlessly while she brings her hands on his shoulders, before sliding them behind his neck, her fingers playing with the soft hair at the nape of his neck, feeling him relax under her.

Oliver smiles contently and slides his fingers on her ribs tickling her, holding her waist with his other hand, to keep her from wriggling away.

"Much better."

He grins as she giggles and ducks to kiss her under her chin, once, twice, before moving to press his lips on the side of her neck, his arms tightening on the small of her back, bringing her impossibly close.

Oliver drags his lips on the shell of her ear, tracing the edges of her industrial piercing with his nose and sucking on her earlobe, while Felicity melts in his arms, sighing happily.

He twists them slowly so he can lean her back on the couch, covering her body with his. He lets her tug him by the collar of his shirt and kiss him hungrily, his weight pressing her down on the plump cushions.

He coaxes her lips open and slides his tongue in her mouth, enjoying her soft moans and the way her short nails dig in her shoulders.

* * *

><p>If someone would have told him that somewhere in his future he was going to share a moment like this with her he wouldn't have believed it. And he doesn't have just that moment. He has so much more that the physical connection, the passionate kisses, the heated looks. She has welcomed him in every part of her life, making him feel at home in a way he wasn't sure he was ever going to feel again.<p>

For that reason and so many others he cherishes every single moment with her, everything she is willing to share with him, every piece of herself special and precious to him, slowly letting his last defenses fall and finding himself aching to share more and more of himself with her every day.

One Sunday when she was busy making lunch he has watched her silently for a long moment, his eyes lingering on the gentle traits of her face and before he could talk himself out of it he has started to tell her what had happened to him the second year he was away from home.

He has kept his gaze on the counter and has told her about waking up alone and confused in a room in Hon Kong, having to live with Maseo's family, both of them under Amanda Waller's threat of killing his family.

He has clenched his fists, still not meeting her eyes when he has told her what he had to do, what Waller had turned him into. A hit man, a killer. He knows she is well aware of his past, he has taken lives and there is nothing he can do to change it, but Felicity has always been the one to see more in him, to see the good man even the times he couldn't and having to tell her what he did has scared the hell out of him.

But he has realized there isn't anyone in the whole world he wants to talk to about his secrets, no one he wants to know him better, to share every side of himself with, even the ones he isn't proud of.

Before her he has always run away from real intimacy, from that bond that now he craves with her. He wants to deepen that connection they have always had, with the difference is that now he needs it, he needs her.

Sweet Felicity, kind and compassionate, strong and forgiving, funny and passionate in a way that is so uniquely her.

She has held his hand when he has told her that his first target was Tommy, hearing his voice tremble slightly. His best friend had come looking for him so far away, never losing hope, refusing to believe he was dead.

She has brought his hand to her heart, holding it with both her smaller ones when he has told her he had to make him believe he was dead, protecting him even if that had meant drifting further away from the life he had been missing so desperately.

She hasn't stopped him, listening quietly and brushing her fingers on his knuckles soothingly, not saying a word until she has felt he was done, finally free of what was bothering him in that moment. She has stepped closer than, hugging him tightly, her voice a gentle whisper in his skin, telling him she loved him and no matter what he had to do he was a good man, with a good heart and that was everything she needed, now and always.

Now he gets to fall asleep holding her close, her quiet breathing lulling him to sleep, his night peaceful, almost always free of his usual nightmares. He wakes up with her snuggling sleepily in his chest, warm and even softer in the morning light, her hair a tangled mess and her baby blue eyes glossy and half closed.

After the first night they have spent together he has started to love helplessly the way she looks in those early mornings, devoid of make up and with a little adorable grumpy frown, that doesn't disappear until a good cup a coffee.

* * *

><p>Oliver gets distracted quickly from his thoughts when he feels her small hands traveling down his back, slipping under his shirt to scrap her short nails on his bare skin making him groan and press firmly on her body.<p>

He leaves her mouth to suck kisses on her neck and collarbone, his hands traveling down her thighs to lock her legs around his waist.

"Oliver?"

Her voice sounds breathless and shaky and Oliver ignores the questioning tone and scraps his teeth on her collarbone, feeling her hands tightening on his body.

"Oliver wait, wait a second!"

He reluctantly lets her push him away and he sits on his heels, tugging her with him. His mind is sill foggy, his gaze locked on her swollen lips and he must be looking rather annoyed because she huffs out a laugh and looks at him amused, her glasses askew.

"Your phone!"

Oliver shakes himself and frowns at his phone, settled on the coffee table and ringing, even if he can't say he has noticed.

"Hello?"

He can't completely keep the annoyance from his tone and Felicity starts giggling, her body shaking beside him as she leans her head on his chest, hugging him gently.

"What? I- yes yes we will be right there!"

He jumps from the couch and grabs Felicity's hand, taking her with him.

"Hey! What's going on?"

He smiles widely at her, dispelling her worried look.

"Digg called. Lyla is about to have the baby."

"Oh- oh!"

Felicity shrieks, stunned and winds her arms around Oliver's neck, bringing him down for a quick hug, a beautiful, ecstatic smile grazing her face. "Hurry!"

He laughs at her, shaking his head, while she runs around the living room, hopping on a leg while slipping her shoe on, trying to fix her clothes and messy hair in the meantime.

"Oliver, come on!"

* * *

><p>Oliver leans on the door frame, his arms crossed on his chest and a wide, genuine smile spreading on his face.<p>

Felicity is on Lyla's bedside, a knee resting on the bed while she is lightly caressing baby Sara's puffy cheek, careful not to wake the sleeping baby. He smiles as he watches her gentle smile and the tenderness she uses with the baby, her tiny finger skimming on her hair.

Oliver turns when Diggle comes back to the room, the widest grin he has ever seen on his face while he looks lovingly at his family.

"Hey."

"She is beautiful. Congratulation, Digg, really."

"Thank you, man."

"Hey!" Felicity walks in quick strides towards them, a huge smile on her face and she lets out a watery laugh before moving to hug Diggle tightly. "She is perfect, Digg. I'm so happy for you both."

"Thank you Felicity. Thank you for being here."

"We couldn't have missed it."

Diggle moves to stand close to Lyla and before Felicity can walk towards them too Oliver tugs her back, quickly enveloping her petite frame in his arms, trapping her with his hands around her waist.

He smiles when he feels her leaning on him, her body relaxing and melting into his and he ducks his head to press a soft kiss on her cheek, enjoying the simple, quiet feeling of having her in his arms.

"She reminds me of Thea, the day she was born. She was so tiny with her head full of black hair. I remember thinking she was the weirdest and most amazing thing I have ever seen."

She laughs softly and turns in his embrace, looking up at him with a twinkle in her eyes and she loops her arm around his neck.

"She isn't so tiny anymore." She mumbles softly, cocking an eyebrow.

* * *

><p>Thea is still a sore topic for Oliver. He has gone looking for the little sister in his memories but has found a grown woman instead. Seven months maybe aren't much time much but definitely enough to change her.<p>

Oliver has hoped to repair their relationship, to make her forgive him for not telling her the truth about her real father, to make her understand he was only trying to protect her. She is the only family he has left and he isn't willing to give up on the love, the bond they share.

But once he has found her she wasn't so eager to come back to her old life.

When she has left she has wanted to leave everything that defines Thea Queen behind, too wounded, to hurt to stay and try to put the pieces of her life together once again.

So she has left, leaving the naïve, transparent, impulsive teenager she was behind and becoming an enigmatic, strangely calm and controlled young woman.

His instinct has told him from the first moment that something was wrong with her, that she was keeping something from him, but the more he has tried to push her to talk the more she has seemed to pull away, so he has kept his doubts for himself and has decided it was enough to just have her back.

Oliver has wanted to tell her everything, to be finally truthful and honest with her. Secrets have made his family fall apart. His father, his mother. They have been lying to them the whole time and he doesn't want that for his relationship with Thea.

But telling her his biggest secret could have meant losing her forever. She has seemed so wary of him, so closed off that he has been sure that knowing he has been lying to her since the moment he came back home would have driven them further apart and this time maybe for good.

Felicity has been there for him. He has known she has disagreed with him. She would have told Thea the truth. But maybe she is more honest or simply braver than he is.

In the end she hasn't judged him though, accepting his decision. Soothing him when he has decided not to tell Thea his secret, calming him when he has argued with his little sister, furious that she has been using Malcolm Merlyn's money.

She has even baked a bunch of delicious chocolate cupcakes for him to take to Thea's new place as a peace offer, reminding him that everyone is entitled to do a few mistakes in their life and sometimes we have to be there for the people we love despite our differences.

* * *

><p>He smiles down at her before kissing her softly, lingering on her lips, growling in protest as he feels her pulling back, an amused smile on her face.<p>

"You know, I thought all babies were cute but Sara is a whole new level of cuteness. I just want to squeeze her."

He laughs as she makes her point squeezing his arms, her tiny fingers making him shiver deliciously as they dig in his muscles, letting her lean her head on his chest, so she can look at Sara.

"Our kids will be even cuter."

Oliver feels her go completely still in his arms and he can't help but smile a little at the slightly panicked face she makes when she turns to look at him, his hand rubbing circles in her back soothingly.

He can almost feel the warmth radiating from the intensity of her blush, her cheeks colored in an attractive shade of pink. He loves how easily she gets flustered and how good he is in making her fair skin go aflame no matter how intimate their relationship has become.

"Stop teasing me."

She tries to use a stern tone but he can hear the softness underneath it and her heart hammering in her chest, pressed to his.

He gives her a gentle smile and mouths a halfhearted apology, deciding not to tell her he has really meant it.

Seeing his friend and the woman he loves huddled together with their newborn baby daughter has made him wonder what it would be like if that was him. Him and Felicity.

He is sure she would be an amazing mom. He can almost picture her holding a baby with her cute little bottom nose and his blue eyes, only innocent and free of the darkness he still can't totally get rid of.

He can't say he has ever wanted or thought about being a dad too much in his entire life. Family has always been important to him and probably in his heart he has always wanted to have his own one day, but before the island he has never indulged in serious thoughts too much and after coming back he has believed for so long that he had nothing to offer, not to a woman and certainty not to an innocent, helpless baby.

But somehow in the last two years something has shifted inside of him. He can't pinpoint the exact moment when he has decided that maybe, just maybe, despite everything he has seen, everything he has done he is still worthy a chance. A chance of a real life, a chance of happiness.

He knows two of the people he has to thank more for that change are inside that very room. His best friend and the woman he loves.

Felicity gives him a knowing smile but decides not to call him out of his lie, probably not ready to have that talk just then, even if Oliver can swear he can see a light in her eyes when she looks at him that wasn't there before.

* * *

><p>"What do you think?"<p>

Oliver watches the catchy looking logo Felicity has designed for her company on the screen of her tablet. She jokingly calls it her baby and she is fiercely protective of it.

"I like it."

"You sure?"

He can feel the uncertainty in her voice and he reaches for her bottom lip, trapped between her teeth, releasing it.

"Yes, I' m sure. It's gonna be fine, I promise."

Felicity has resigned from Queen Consolidated the moment he has gotten a new Executive Assistant who didn't seem too much of a social climber and has started to do some free lance work, musing about the idea of opening her own little I tech company someday.

The fast success she has gained has made her decide to try, strong of the support of Oliver and her friends. She has gotten some of her occasional clients to sign off with her and now the final draft of the logo is the only task to complete before the launch of the company.

"Come on. Stop looking at it."

Oliver snatches her tablet away from her, holding it out of her reach, not deterred at all by the murderous look she gives him.

"Hey!"

"Felicity the logo is perfect, stop worrying. It's going to be great."

He can see her pouting slightly, glancing briefly at her tablet, so he sets it back on the nightstand, tugging her towards him, trapping her under his body. "Stop thinking."

His voice is low and suggestive and he gives her a sly smile when he feels her shuddering, her eyes fluttering closed.

* * *

><p><em>One year later<em>

* * *

><p>SmoakTech has become the talk of the business world, the young and brilliant CEO admired and envied for her talent, the last computer she has designed the dream of every tech expert.<p>

Felicity is really proud of her work, the success of her company flattering her, but she has quickly realized that it is just a small fraction of what makes her so completely happy.

Just the other day Sara has started to walk while she was having coffee with Lyla, managing just three, shaky steps before diving in her mum's arms, looking curiously at the two adults weeping and laughing for no apparent reason.

The team is still on business, even if the city seems safer than ever. John has learned to balance his life as a dad and his life as part of the team and Oliver has surprisingly learned to be the Arrow and Oliver Queen at the same time, never once trying to push her away.

Accepting that his secret identity is part of who he is has made Oliver reconsider the idea of keeping Thea in the dark. His sister has fitted perfectly in his new life, proud of him for stepping in as CEO and making fast friend with Felicity.

He has been eager to make the two women of his life meet but he wasn't sure that they would get along. In insight he shouldn't have been worried, Felicity charming her little sister like she has done with everybody else, making her laugh in a way that he hasn't seen for a very long time.

Thea has been furious when he has told her the truth just like he has imagined, but surprising him yet again, after a week of silence, she has barged in Felicity's apartment to see him late one night, trembling with anger and with her arms full of articles about his nighttime activities, yelling at him for putting his life in danger so stupidly until she has lost her voice and she has collapsed in his arms, crying and holding him with all the strength she had.

Now she is a regular presence in the lair, keeping Felicity company when the boys are in the field and sharing furtive smiles with Roy when she thinks her brother isn't looking.

But it's her relationship with Oliver that makes her truly, completely happy.

They have decided to buy a house together, warm and cozy, because the both wanted a home to be their own, despite how much they loved her little apartment where they have lived their first months together.

Oliver has insisted to have a room reserved for Thea, even if they both have known she was more than happy in her new, paid with her own money, apartment in the center.

Thea has joked, telling them that she could come to stay with them when they will need her help and that now that she isn't poor anymore she can't wait to use all her money to spoil a little niece or nephew.

They have shared an amused look at his sister's exuberance but that night after she has gone home Oliver has found the courage to ask her if she has ever thought about having a family and couldn't keep the emotion from his voice when he has asked her if she would ever consider having one with him.

Felicity couldn't speak but she has broken in a little watery laugh before kissing him passionately, with all the love she felt for him, quickly making the confusion disappear from his face before letting him strip her down in the kitchen, their kitchen, with the widest smile on her face.

* * *

><p>Felicity lies beside him, smiling when Oliver passes him fingers through her locks or when he dives to steal a quick chaste kiss, thinking she can't be happier that she is in that moment, just the two of them, in their bedroom, sharing a quiet night together.<p>

Little she knows how wrong she is, because just a few days later she will step inside their bedroom to find it enlighten by candles, with a simply arranged dinner on their bed, tasty Italian food placed on a blanket and Oliver with her favorite bottle of red wine in his hands, waiting for her.

That will be the night when he will finally decide to give her the ring he has chosen for her the day she has agreed to buy the house together and she will officially become his fiancee once Oliver will get her to stop crying long enough to draw an intelligible answer to his question.


End file.
